Surviving this World
by Source of Silence
Summary: EOC.From the movie. Happens a few years after the Opera. A girl poses as a man and buys the Opera Populaire, restoring it to its former glory. Will Erik and this new manager work together or not? Full summary inside...
1. The Plan

Disclaimer Notice: I don't own anything you recognize. If I did, I'd be rich!

Full Summary: Nicole Leroux comes from a rich family and wants to be the manager of the Opera Populaire. The problem: women are not accepted as competent individuals. So, she poses as a man named Nicolas Lerouxand buys the Opera. She has another problem, she knows next to nothing about the arts, but knows how to do business. Her idea: Find the Phantom and make a deal. Erik is still mourning Christine and knows that he will never show his facein the real world,but has found new life in the new Opera. He finds Nicolas interesting and is curious about how this new manager will run things. See how these two people try tosurvive in this world.

Chapter 1 - The Plan

Nicole opened her eyes and saw a high ceiling above her. At first she wondered where she was, then she remembered.

_I'm in the Opera Populaire…_

She had moved into one of the spare dormitories the moment it had been refinished.

The fire that had almost demolished it had happened only a few years ago. Already people had been wishing they could have better entertainment than what was offered them. They wanted the Opera House back.

And Nicole had been the perfect person for the job. She had had a taste for the fine arts since she was a child. Painting, drama, music. The only problem was she couldn't paint, she couldn't act, she couldn't sing or dance or play any instrument. She could however surround herself with all these things, and what better place to do that than in an Opera House? That was why she was the perfect person for the job. But, again, there was a problem with that too. She was a woman and women were not allowed to live independently.

_Oh, no. We are meant to serve as slaves for the men_, was Nicole's constant thought.

Luckily though, she had a family that consisted of a loving father, a kind mother, and four over-protective brothers. They all supported her in whatever she wanted to do. The Leroux family was also rich which was how it had been possible for her to re-open the Opera House once again.

She climbed out of bed with a sigh. Today she was on a mission: Find the Phantom.

It was her goal to seek out the Phantom and ask if he wanted to be her business partner. She would take care of all the desk work and he would oversee all the inner workings of the theatre. But she had to find him first and there was only one person who might know where he was…

XXX

Madame Giry had finally finished sweeping up all the shards of glass from the floor. She heard a thump from Erik's room and went to see what he was up to.

As she entered she gasped, it was absolutely gorgeous!

Erik finished putting some books away on a shelf and then looked over at her. "What?"

"I didn't think you could work that fast! There is hardly a trace of the damage!"

That's why they were down here cleaning in the first place.

She, Meg, and many of their co-workers had found homes in shelters wondering what was going to become of them now that there was no longer an Opera House to perform in. Erik had stayed down here wallowing in the grief of both of his lost loves: Christine and the Opera Populaire. But then a new manager, Nicolas Leroux, had swept in bought the dilapidated building and restored it to its former glory. Then he had hired everyone back that hadn't died in the fire or had moved away.

Monsieur Leroux had breathed new life in the Opera House and its people. Even Erik had become more lively, though Giry suspected that was only because he had someone new to torture, and decided that a thorough cleaning was in order. Giry had offered to help and Erik accepted, glad to have his friend back, and together they had almost finished cleaning all of Erik's lair.

Erik got up from his position on the floor and took out a bottle of champagne from one of the bags Giry had brought.

"Let us take a break, shall we?"

Giry nodded gratefully and they sat down at the table that overlooked the "lake."

"So, what do you think of the new manager?" Giry asked, innocently.

Erik scoffed, "He is younger than I am and he obviously doesn't know the difference between a trombone and a tuba!"

"You think he is inadequate?"

Both of them knew that that was a trick question. Nicolas, despite his questionable knowledge of the arts, had been the best manager this Opera House had seen in decades. He truly cared for the actors and was willing to improve wherever it was necessary.

Erik had to give him credit for that.

After they had finished their limited glasses of champagne, the two went back to work, it was nearly seven in the evening when they had finally finished.

The Opera Ghost and the Dance Instructor shared a meal and then Madame Giry left to have a good night's sleep while Erik took a much needed shower and slipped beneath clean sheets.

_Christine walked ahead of him through a forest. He tried to follow her, but she picked up speed and he tried to keep up. No matter how fast he ran she sprinted ahead, always more than ten feet from his reach. She continued on and on, finally disappearing altogether. Erik called for her, but she didn't answer. He began to fall…_

Erik jerked awake and felt as if a fist had grabbed his heart and wanted to yank it out.

He willed himself not to cry, He still loved her, damn his wretched soul and revolting body to Hell, he still loved her.

It had been years since he had seen her face, years since he had heard her voice, but he could still remember how she had looked and how she had sounded.

He looked over at the mantel piece that had an old clock perched upon it. It read: 7:45. It was going to be a long night…

XXX

Nicole once again passed a mirror as she walked aimlessly through the halls still not giving up hope to find Madame Giry.

She stopped, retraced her steps, and stood in front of the mirror. Nicolas Leroux looked back.

Nicole had shoulder length dark brown hair that she placed in a bun and covered her head with a wig that matched her hair color. She had also a dark brown mustache covering her upper lip so as to detract away from her womanly appearance. She wore bulky loose fitting clothes to hide her curves and to ensure her safety even more, she bound her chest with bandages.

The only thing that belonged to both Nicole and Nicolas were the ocean blue/ grass green eyes.

She studied her refection carefully, making sure that only Nicolas gazed backed. He did, satisfied, she swept away again down the corridor.

It happened by pure chance that she saw Giry round the corner ahead of her. She wanted to call out, to ask Madame Giry to wait for her, but knew that if she raised her voice to a certain octave she would be caught. And the penalty for a woman impersonating a man, unless on stage, was death.

So, instead of yelling, she ran and caught up immediately.

"Madame Giry, a word if you will?" Nicole had a naturally low voice so it didn't put any strain on her if she had to keep it up for hours.

Giry turned and Nicole noticed right away how tired she looked.

"Yes, Monsieur Leroux, what is it you require of me?"

Nicole pointed in the general direction of the staff kitchen, which she knew wasn't very far from here.

"Would you like to talk over a soothing cup of tea?"

Giry nodded her head gratefully, "Monsieur Leroux, that would be most welcome."

"Please, call me Nicolas, Monsieur Leroux makes me feel like an old man." Nicole extended her arm, recalling all the times she had seen her brothers do the same.

Giry gave an amused smile and took the offered arm. "Very well…Nicolas."

Once Nicole had started the tea she took a seat at the table across from Giry.

"Now, what was it you wanted to ask?" Madame Giry asked.

Nicole took a deep breath, it was now or never. "I wish to speak with the Phantom of the Opera."

From the look on Giry's face it was quite clear that she had been expecting something else entirely. Then her lips became pursed and she said in a stiff tone, "It is widely believed that the Phantom died in the fire along with the old Opera House. Besides, even if he were still among us, why ask me if you can talk with him?"

"Because, I believe, I know, that he is still alive and I ask you because I think you can arrange a meeting between us."

Giry's nose flared and she asked in a dangerous voice, "What would be the purpose for this meeting?"

Nicole smiled. "Glad you asked, I want to know if he would be willing to be my business partner."

"Business partner?" Giry's eyes widened, then narrowed. "This wouldn't be a trick to trap him would it?" she added quickly, "If he were alive, of course."

Nicole's smile widened. "I don't play tricks, or at least, none as serious as what you are proposing. I trust you'll give him the message?"

Then she got up and left leaving the thunderstruck dance teacher and the still boiling water.

XXX

This is my first story in this catagory. Hope you like my idea. (Do you like my title and summary?)

- S.O.S.


	2. Business Partners

Disclaimer Notice: Look in previous chapter.

Warning: None yet.

Chapter 2 – Business Partners

Nicole was sitting, slouched, in a chair in Box Five. This was the place Madame Giry had said that the Phantom would meet her. She was slightly nervous but didn't show it. Nicole had everything planned out now all she needed was the other person to complete it.

XXX

Erik watched Nicolas Leroux surveying the view from Box Five. He was right behind him having come through a secret door that he himself, had built.

Erik wasn't sure what Monsieur Leroux wanted and he didn't much care. Giry had been a little lax in the details. No one except Giry was supposed to know he was alive. If this Leroux character knew of him then he would have to take care of that. Erik grasped the Punjab lasso hidden beneath his cloak tighter.

Then his curiosity got the better of him. _I'll see what he wants and if it's to my advantage then I won't kill him._

Erik saw Nicolas turn his head to the left, and seeing his chance, slipped into the seat on his right.

XXX

Nicole turned to look the other way and came face to face with the notorious Phantom of the Opera. She was too shocked to jump or scream or do anything else that frightened people did.

"You must be Monsieur Leroux, correct?" The Phantom asked in a cultured voice.

"Correct, and you must be the Phantom." Nicole replied in a calm manner.

The Phantom nodded. Both could tell that neither was too impressed with the other.

The silence thickened a bit more until Nicole broke it. "Alright, straight to the point. I believe that you and I can work together."

The unmasked side of the Phantom's face grew both amused and curious. "Is that so?"

Nicole nodded. "Yes, I am well aware that I cannot handle this theater by myself…or at least the art half of it."

The Phantom seemed to be considering her words. "So, you wish us to work together…as business partners?"

"That's right. You oversee everything that involves the actors, musicians, stage crew, everything. And I oversee the bills, paperwork, media attention. Basically everything that has to do with the outside world."

The Phantom looked out over the theater with a faraway look in his eyes.

"How did you come to know that I still existed?"

Nicole tried to find a plausible explanation, but couldn't so she told the truth. "Ever since I read about you in the papers about being the cause of the fire and then reported as dead when they couldn't identify a corpse brought from the rubble, I've always known that you were still alive, playing opossum."

The Phantom looked at her sharply, "And why are you trusting an arsonist, or better yet, a murderer?"

Nicole met his eyes unwaveringly, "Because people change, that ands I'm willing to give you 30,000 francs a month as bribery for not killing anyone unless in self-defense."

He blinked and then stood up abruptly and walked closer to the balcony leaning on the edge, then he turned and looked at her.

"I am not a person, I am a god among men and I do not take bribes."

Nicole smiled slightly, "You say you are a god among men because, you need to feel superior. My guess is you were tormented when you were younger and so therefore the only way you can be better than them is claiming you are a god and playing your magic tricks and scaring others then killing them."

The Phantom, instead of getting angry as most people did when Nicole spoke the truth, gained a cocky grin and said, quite calmly, "Are you my psychiatrist now?"

Nicole snorted softly, "So will you take the money, both as a bribe and monthly paycheck?"

The Phantom shook his hand. "You need to put a little bit more on the table for me to play this game."

"Alright, you will also have full rights to Box Five and gull protection from me if the police ever do find you alive. I believe that will at least make you think a bit clearer the next time you decide to burn down an Opera House."

The Phantom seemed to be getting a little more amused. Nicole felt that that was a good sign.

"Deal."

Nicole smiled and stood up and shook hands with him. "Now that that's settled, if there's anything you need, feel free to ask."

And that was how the first meeting went.

XXX

Three weeks went by before Nicole heard from the Phantom. His message came by way of a note she found on her desk in her office.

It read:

_Dear Nicolas Leroux,_

_The following is a lost I have comprised of things we need. Contact me through Madame Giry if you have any questions._

_3 Tuba players_

_1 Bassoon player_

_4 Flute players_

_2 Saxophone instruments_

_1 female lead singer_

_1 male lead singer_

The list went on to include certain statues that needed to be cleaned more thoroughly and other such trivial matters.

Nicole studied 1-6 on the list again to start planning. She would have to hold auditions for 1,2,3,5, and 6. 4 she could easily go to a shop and buy those. Although she wasn't sure what make or model to get…

_I wish he had given this to me in person, that way I could ask him questions directly!_ She saw that he wanted to use Giry as a gopher. _Screw that, I'll find him myself_."

Nicole wasn't going to search around blindly for him. She had read the papers and they all wrote that he had lived in an underground cave many, many stories beneath the Opera House. So that was where she would start.

Four hours later, she was as lost and confused as ever and was soaked with water from the knees down from all the canals.

She sighed and sat down on stone. She heard a scampering noise to her right and looked over to find a rat.

"Hey little guy. You wouldn't happen to see any phantoms around lately, would you?"

The rat looked at her and tilted its head to the side.

Nicole sighed again, "Didn't think so."

The rat turned and started walking away. A small prick of curiously made her rise and follow him.

The rat kept going and going and Nicole was beginning to wonder if he was just trying to get away from her, but then she turned a corner and found that she had never been this way before so she continued to follow the little rodent.

Just when Nicole felt her feet pound with exhaustion did the rat turn a corner and she came to an iron gate.

XXX

Erik had just finished writing the last few lines to a self-composed melody when, by pure chance, he glanced at the entrance to his cave to see Nicolas Leroux standing there looking apprehensive.

Immediately a storm of anger swelled inside him. He got up from his table and went over to the lever that controlled the gate and lifted it.

The gate opened with the familiar sound of gears grinding and Leroux trudged through the entrance, wading into the shallow lake and came to the foot of the stairs leading up into Erik's furnished dwelling. Nicolas had to look up to meet Erik's eyes, as he was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Did Madame Giry show you how to get here?" Erik wouldn't put it past her. After all, it was she who had shown Raoul where to find Christine.

Nicolas straightened his jacket, probably to regain some dignity after walking many hours worth through sewage. "Actually, it was a rat."

Erik felt the storm roll over into confirm. "A rat?"

"Yes."

A moment of silence then, "I see…why did you not follow my instructions? It would have saved you the trouble…and your clothes."

Nicolas shrugged. "Talking to you in person seemed better that having Madame Giry be the middle man…woman."

Erik shook his head in exasperation. "Monsieur Leroux, you are quite the character."

Nicolas beamed. "Thank you, Phantom."

Erik offered him a seat at the table and they began to discuss the list.

"I want you to be there for the auditions." Nicole said.

The Phantom rose an eyebrow. "For what reason?"

"You said so yourself that I haven't a clue of what I'm doing."

He nodded. "That is true, but how am I to attend? We agreed that the public was not to be aware of my reappearance."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "You're the Phantom! Surely you can think of some way that no one will notice you!"

She saw a hint of cleverness appear in his eyes.

"This is true as well, alright I'll be there. When are the auditions?"

As they worked out the best times for each of the five categories Nicole brought up another subject.

"I have no idea where to get the saxophones from. Is there a particular store you like, a certain brand?"

The Phantom sighed and wrote all the information, she needed on a sheaf of parchment.

"Have Madame Giry accompany you."

Nicole nodded her thanks and when she got up to leave the Phantom stopped her with a warning, "Tell no one of this place."

Nicole promised she wouldn't and left.


	3. Auditions

Warning:...I don't think there is any, but might contain some sensual acts in the future.

Disclaimer Notice: Don't own anything you recgonize.

Chapter 3 – Auditions

Nicole couldn't believe how many people had shown up, and it was only for one bassoon player.

She sat down in a chair in the audience with the list of people who were trying out placed on her lap. She had a quill and bottle of ink ready to use to mark which ones she thought might be worthy candidates. Even though the Phantom would be the one to pick and choose who stayed and who went, she, at least, liked to think that she too could pick winners.

Although, she did have her work cut out for her. There were at least thirty people intending to try out.

She mentally sighed, _Well, on with the show._

XXX

Erik was hidden away in his usual seat in Box Five. He couldn't see anyone, therefore, they couldn't see him. He would have to rely on his ears for this one.

The first player he heard was a joke at best. No talent worth mentioning. The second was laughable. The third had potential, but he knew that the Opera House needed well trained individuals to be accepted. So, the third one was not going to cut it. It went on like this for some time, until finally Erik found the one.

He heard Leroux's voice, "And your name, sir?"

"Jacques Monroe, Monsieur."

"Monsieur Monroe, you did very well. I'll let you know if you got the job."

"Thank you, sir."

Erik grinned, _Oh, we'll let you know, all right._

XXX

Nicole Leroux and Erik decided to meet down in his lair to discuss how the bassoon auditions went, who could play, and when the next ones would be taking place.

"That went better than I expected." Nicole said.

The Phantom rose an eyebrow. "Oh, and why is that?"

"Well, for one, no one died. For two, we were able to find someone out of such a large group."

The Phantom laughed and poured himself a glass of liquor, he looked up at her and asked, "Would you like some?"

Nicole held up a hand. "No thanks, I don't drink."

He gave her a strange look at that statement. It was odd for a man not to drink.

"I've had some problems in the past." She added quickly, which was true. If she had even one glass to drink, she puked her guts out not long after. Plus, it might her reveal her secret.

The Phantom nodded his understanding.

"I was thinking we could have the auditions for the tuba players November fourteenth. Would that work for you?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded his head again. "I'm sure I could make some room in my busy schedule for that, what with meeting all different types of people and all those places I go…"

Nicole smiles at his sarcasm. He smirked back.

"Great, see you then."

XXX

Sorry, it took me forever! I thought I already had chapter three and four up! Depending on how the week goes, I'll try to get chapter four and five on here too. Geez, what a ditz I am!


	4. The Commissioner's Revenge

Warning:...Um...again, not sure there is any...yet.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter 4 – The Commissioner's Revenge

The Commissioner of police, Mifroid, was standing in the Entrance Hall of the Opera Populaire. Mifroid was still upset over the Opera Ghost's disappearance. He knew that the ghost wasn't dead, despite the unknown charred body that had found. The commissioner thought that, perhaps, since the Opera House had been restored that meant that maybe the ghost had as well. He had heard about the auditions taking place all last month here. With all that activity and people going in and out, someone was sure to have heard or seen the Opera Ghost.

Mifroid, at first, thought that he should tell the new manager that he was here and was going to look around a bit, but then decided against that because Monsieur Leroux might get suspicious of him and prevent him from doing his investigation.

He would find this Phantom of the Opera! _You may have slipped through my fingers last time, but it won't happen again…_

XXX

Nicole looked out over the empty seats from the stage and smiled. All of the positions had been filled. They now had all the musicians and a female and male lead singer. The rehearsal for a play that had been a personal favorite for the community was already underway. But since it was December twelfth, she reasoned that it would be better to have the traditional New Year Eve's Masquerade Ball before another Opera was started.

She looked down again at the letter in her hand. It was the first letter she had received from her parents in months. And an invisible hand squeezed her heart when she realized how much she missed them. It was addressed to her counter part, Nicolas, because neither one of them wanted to be caught if someone opened her mail.

It contained greetings and congratulation. They said that even the small town they were living near was getting exited about the Opera Populaire's re-opening. She knew they were proud of her but also worried.

She, herself, was anxious. Every day the thought of being caught haunted her at least once.

At that moment, a strong draft of wind whipped across the stage and blew the letter out of her hand. She watched in surprise as it continued to be carried on the wind and saw it land on one of the catwalks above her.

Nicole groaned in exasperation. _Just my luck…_ Even though the catwalks made her uneasy she knew she had to get that letter back. It was probably the only letter she was going to have from them for awhile. _Better get it now before another gust comes along._

XXX

Erik was walking aimlessly around. He had nothing really important to do. He was just thinking about what he could be doing when he heard a shuffling of foot steps. He continued walking toward the sound through the quiet and main part of the theater to the catwalks. There he found him, Nicolas Leroux.

The man appeared to be reaching for a piece of paper at the end of tone of them. Erik could tell he wasn't used to walking on moving ground by the way he was crouching and the shifty way he moved.

All of a sudden, Nicolas slipped and before he could even think, Erik lunged toward him, grabbed the manager around the waist and using his other hand grabbed a low hanging rope. Erik used it to slide down toward the stage floor away from the treacherous catwalks.

When their feet touched solid ground, he finally had time to wonder why Monsieur Leroux had weighed so little or why it had felt so good when he had been pressed so tightly against- _NO! I'm not attracted to men! It was just…it happened in the heat of the moment…_

Erik then cursed himself for thinking about the heat that he had felt coming from Nicolas.

Nicolas, meanwhile, sat right down and put his head between his knees. Erik could hear him taking deep breaths.

"You do not like heights I take it?"

Nicolas looked up. "No, it's just catwalks I can't stand."

Just then a voice broke out that made them both jump, "Freeze!"

Erik turned to find the commissioner of police pointing a gun in the middle of his chest.

Nicolas was the first to recover of the two, "What's going on here?"

Mifroid looked at the new manager and snarled, "Police business!"

Nicolas persisted in a more concrete answer, "Tell me what this man has done!"

"This 'man' has committed arson, murder, and a few other illegal acts." Then the commissioner looked at Erik, "Turn around, hands behind your back!"

Erik just glared at him.

"Do it!" Mifroid shouted.

Nicolas gently touched Erik's arm, this made him turn his gaze from the commissioner towards him.

"Just go along with it for now. I'll think of something."

Erik saw the pleading in Nicole's eyes and nodded. He trusted this man, which was a first for him.

Doing as Mifroid ordered he turned around and had his hands handcuffed. Then he was shoved roughly off stage. They were leaving the Opera Populaire…

XXX

Nice cliffhanger, eh?

Next chapter:...Awww, why spoil it for you?


	5. My Name is Erik

Warning and Disclaimer: Read previous chapter...

Chapter 5 – "My Name is Erik"

Nicole was furious with the police. They were messing up everything. Not only could she not man the art half of the theater but also the capture of the Phantom would give the Opera House bad press. She wanted to scream but knew that that might lead to her capture too.

"Okay, calm down, Niki. You can work this out. Just think…"

Then, like a mallet, it hit her. She could report the capture before the police did. That way she could turn Erik into a martyr. A poor disfigured, isolated man singled out by the police because they couldn't fins a better suspect. It was perfect! The people would take pity on the Phantom and see his artistic genius as well as she did. They would demand justice be served.

Best of all, the people would be doing all the work, not her. Therefore, she could claim she had nothing to do with the information in the papers. Reporters were greedy that way. They would make sure everyone knew it was only them that saw it.

She smirked. _And men always said women didn't have any brains…_

XXX

Over the next couple of weeks the people of Paris reacted the way Nicole had predicted they would.

The police station was constantly filled with letters demanding the Phantom's release. People would march in front of it continually raging at the Commissioner if he and his crew tried to get them to leave.

The police knew that the Phantom was guilty but couldn't prove it and it was because of this mainly that he was finally released.

On Christmas Eve, Erik returned home to the Opera Populaire.

Erik jerked awake and immediately felt his muscles stiffen. Sleeping on a cold stone floor will do that to you after awhile.

He tried to remember what had awakened him and then heard it again. A light clinking sound. Almost like sliver hitting porcelain. He reached for his mask on the night stand table and placed it over the disfigured side of his face. He felt a little better.

He rose from his swan-shaped bed with some difficulty and shuffled to the doorway. Looking out, a curious sight greeted him.

Nicolas Leroux was sitting at the table reading some newspaper articles with steaming plates of food in front of him.

Erik made his way to the table and sat down, raising an eyebrow when Nicolas looked up from the newspaper he was holding.

"Happy Christmas, Phantom."

Leroux then handed him the newspaper, he took it and the headline read: "Genius of the Arts Released!" Erik went on to read about how brilliant he was and the reason he wanted to stay away from others was because he was disfigured. The police were only out to get him and he truly was a genius when it came to the arts.

Erik's eyes widened when he saw the statement Leroux gave to the reporters, "The Phantom will be present at the Opera Populaire's New Year's Eve Masquerade Ball. I, unfortunately, can not attend. So, you'll have him all to yourselves."

Erik looked up at Nicolas. "I wondered how I had gotten out of jail. Do you know who started this?"

Nicolas smirked, "I told you I'd protect you from the police, did I not?"

Erik did vaguely recall that, "And what's this about you not being there at the Ball? It is one of the most important annual event of the season!"

Nicolas swirled his water around in his glass then set it down, "I have other plans."

Erik crossed his arms and looked at the man in contemplation. Then shrugged, "Do as you wish."

Nicolas smiled at him, "Then let us enjoy this Christmas Dinner! I didn't make it just so we could stare at it, Phantom!"

"My name is Erik." He said quietly and lifted a spoonful of soup to his mouth and sipped it.

Nicolas's smile grew, "Alright, Erik."


	6. The Masquerade Ball

Disclaimer Notice: Read previous chapters

Chapter 6 – The Masquerade Ball

Nicole smiled as she curled her hair and put on pale blue lipstick. Then she pulled out a beautifully embroidered mask. It had silver and blue beads with white feathers. She had made it herself and was quite proud of it. She put the mask to her face and tied the laces. Nicole looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her dress mirrored her mask, she couldn't make the dress so she had to have it customized under a false name in an out of town seamstress shop. It had no straps and came with gloves and flowed around her. She was ready to go to the ball…

XXX

Erik didn't know why he was partnered with Nicolas. Handling the media was easy! Reporters asked him questions, and he answered with his usual air of elegance. Everything was going fine, or it was, until the photographers showed up, then he became nervous. Words and statements he could make, pictures was just asking too much. But eventually they left to photograph the decorations and the building itself.

The music began and then the dance floor was filled with the sight of swirling figures. Erik decided to sit at a table instead of dancing. Sitting there, listening to the music, forced him to think about the last time he had come here. In yet, another attempt to win Christine's heart, he had dressed as the Red Death. Now think, he had modestly doned a black suit and gloves. Even though he wasn't extravagantly dressed he couldn't help but catch the interested glances some women were paying him. He tried hard to suppress a smile. But more thoughts of Christine invaded his mind and he sat there for nearly an hour brooding before a quiet voice whispered in his ear,

"You're starting to scare people."

He looked up sharply to find a very attractive woman, wearing a silver and blue beaded mask, looking at him with very familiar eyes…

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

The moan smiled. "No, I'm afraid not." She sat down without offering a name and began to ask him what he thought of the Ball. These questions started off other conversations about family, ridiculous fashion trends, and woman's rights. She seemed to become more interested in him when he told her that he felt women were just as competent as men. Through it all Erik wondered what this peculiar, yet fascinating, woman's name was.

"What is your name?"

She smiled again, coyly. "This is a masquerade Ball. Is it not?"

Erik got the hint and pressed no more for her name.

"Too bad Nicolas couldn't make it." The mysterious woman said casually.

"Do you know Nicolas?" Erik asked, sudden jealously welling up inside him. _Do they have a relationship?_

Before she could answer, the large grand clock struck midnight. At midnight it was customary for the guests to remove their masks. Erik waited with anticipation to fully see her face. But she rose from the table and Erik watched, helplessly, as she whispered a hurried goodbye and sped off through the crowd, disappearing behind double doors.

XXX

Short, I know, but it was a good place to end.

Next chapter: Erik wants to find the mysertious woman and ruffle Nicolas' feathers.

Tributes: To everyone who wrote a review, thanks. I feel appreciated.


	7. Jealousy

Chapter 7 – Jealousy

Nicole was extremely jittery when she went to see Erik. He had really charmed her that night. She smiled remembering his smile. He seemed to be interested in her, but maybe that was because she was the only one there that dared to talk to him.

Nicole pushed the small boat over to the steps and climbed out.

"Don't you ever announce yourself before you come, Nicolas?" Erik bit out her false name.

Nicole winced. She couldn't ever remember him being so irritable around her before. "Sorry, but it's not as if one can just send a letter through post."

His lip curled at her but he asked what she wanted.

"We have to start planning the next play."

Erik turned his back on her and started shuffling around some papers. "I already have."

Nicole immediately brushed away her attraction to him in favor of anger. "I thought we were going to discuss everything –"

"I don't need your help anymore. I only thought I needed you to deal with the outside world, but now that they have accepted me I am in no more need of your assistance."

Nicole felt her eye twitch. "I got you out of jail! You owe -"

Erik whirled around to face her, "I owe you nothing!" he shouted.

"What has gotten into you?" Nicole asked, "Why are you so upset with me." She was finally beginning to realize that she had done something to set him off.

He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. Then, "I think I'm jealous."

Nicole almost fell over in shock. "Jealous?"

Erik motioned for her to sit down and she took the offer.

"Nicolas," The unmasked side of his face looked both sorrowful and fierce, "You take it for granted. Being able to walk the streets without someone looking at you in pity or disgust." He sighed, "I met a woman last night." Nicole's heart rate sped up. "I don't know who she was, but she seemed to know you fairly well." Erik gave her a piercing look.

Nicole instantly came up with a story. "She is my sister…Jane."

Erik visibly relaxed. "Sister?" Nicole nodded. He seemed to think, and then, "Can you arrange another meeting?"

She thought her heart had stopped. "Uh…I don't think so…she sorta…uh…lives outside the country."

Erik raised an eyebrow, for a moment, Nicole thought he didn't believe her, until – "Too bad."

The two partners of the Opera Populaire began to discuss future plans for the next play. Both on perfectly friendly terms again.

Erik knew that Nicolas was lying, but about what he wasn't sure. He had to find this woman. If Jane was actually her name, he wanted to find out if they were really related.

XXX

Good lord! It's been a long time! I can't believe I've left off this story for so long. You poor readers! But I did make a promise that I would never ever abandon a story and I meant that. It's just that work has been getting in the way and my inspiration has taken a nose-dive on this story. I still refuse to abandon it, but the end is in sight...prepare yourselves.


	8. No Doctors

Chapter 8 – "No Doctors"

Nicole found a letter on her desk in the morning, opening it up she saw it was from a man named Monsieur Firmin who had been the previous owner of the Opera Populaire. He wanted to meet her (Nicolas Leroux) and Erik to congratulate them in finally making it work. Monsieur Firmin would be arriving within the week. Nicole bit her lip in thought and decided to consult Erik, who, she was sure, would know more about this character than herself.

XXX

Erik grinned as he read the letter.

"Yes, I know Monsieur Firmin very well." At Nicolas' curious look he added, "Firmin tried to have me arrested the day the Opera House burned down. I can't wait to meet him face to face."

Nicolas became stern, "Now Erik, I just got you out of jail. Don't go making trouble so soon, especially with this man."

Erik smiled. "I will try not to."

The two partners had worked so late that night that Nicolas fell fast asleep right in his chair.

_He's going to get a kink in his neck_, Erik thought. He got up and, because Nicolas' form was so slight, he didn't feel as odd picking up Leroux as he might have felt picking up some other man. He placed Nicolas on one of his couches and threw a blanket on him. Erik had the strangest urge to lay a kiss on his forehead and shook it off immediately.

Still looking at Leroux, something caught Erik's eyes. He had been in the theater business all of his life and he prided himself on being able to tell the difference between real hair and wigs. His brow furrowed when he realized that Leroux was wearing a wig. He reached down to remove it when a realization stopped him. Nicolas had never once tried to remove his mask, unlike numerous others, and so Erik pulled his hand back. Maybe Nicolas would tell him in his own time. He smiled when Nicolas sighed and snuggled into the blanket.

XXX

"And this is the new ballroom." Nicolas said, opening the well furnished double doors.

Firmin had been shown nearly the entire Opera House in five hours. All through the tour he had kept a look of polite interest on his face, commenting here and there on certain places that were different or recalling fond memories. He was still calm and polite even when Erik greeted them.

The Phantom reverted back to his old self, scathing, stalking, planning. The look and feel of his former nemesis unnerved him. Normal people, who had grudges against him, would be in his face, annoying the hell out of him with their insecurities and then backing away when he looked at them too fiercely. But something had changed in Firmin. He no longer felt…human. Maybe that piece of humanity had been striped away when his former partner, Monsieur Andre, had died a broken man with not a franc to his name.

"Well, that's it. How do you like it?"

Firmin nodded slowly, "It certainly hasn't lost any charm."

Erik smirked, "And never will again."

The ex-owner of the Opera House didn't show any sign of anger, he ignored Erik completely.

"I can see it's in good hands. Monsieur Leroux, would you kindly see me out? I'm afraid this old man's memory isn't what it used to be."

Nicolas nodded his head, "Of course."

Erik lightly touched his partner's arm. "Allow me."

Leroux frowned, "Really, Erik. I don't mind. Besides, don't you have that music piece to work on?"

Erik spoke hesitantly, "Yes…" The music piece in particular was Don Juan Triumphant. He had been rewriting it for some time, since the first one had been completely eliminated in the fire.

With no other valid reason to stay with Nicolas and Firmin, Erik watched as his partner led their guest out of sight.

XXX

Nicole was so tense she thought her body would break into pieces with every step she took. She had hated to see Erik go, but could sense that he was getting irritated.

"I want to thank you again for giving me a tour of the Opera House." Monsieur Firmin said, catching Nicole's attention.

"You are quite welcome. After all, you were a manager yourself."

A strange glint appeared in his eyes at the mention of his former station. Nicole was put on the edge again.

"Do you want to know how my partner died?" He asked quietly.

They had stopped on the circular landing. The new manager was fidgeting slightly.

"If you are willing to tell me…" Nicole felt that was the safest answer. Not a flat-out 'no,' nor a flat-out 'yes'. She felt the strongest urge to step back from the look he gave her now.

"He died from a broken heart and a broken mind. Do you know why he died?"

Now Nicole did step back. "No."

Monsieur Firmin smiled, "He died because that hell-spawn you are protecting destroyed us both."

Despite her fear, Nicole growled, "Erik is _not_ hell-spawn."

The crazed ex-manager seemed not to have heard, "Why does he leave you alone, Leroux? Are you giving him your blood in exchange for peace and quiet or…" he looked up and down her petite form. "Your body?"

She saw red. Nicole flew at Firmin and punched every inch of him she could get to. While under her wrath, Firmin laughed and pulled out a shining piece of metal. Nicole didn't see it until too late.

XXX

Every step Erik took the greater his foreboding grew, until he finally stopped and turned around. Suddenly, he felt quite better. A weight had been lifted. Erik strode back to the place where he had left Nicolas and found a sight that left him shell-shocked.

Monsieur Firmin was leaning over Nicolas, holding a bloody knife in his grasp. The crazed ex-manager began to laugh. Hearing that insane laughter sparked life back into Erik's bones. He raced down the rest of the staircase and barreled into Firmin at top speed and knocked him, head-over-heels, down the rest of the staircase. And the bottom of the stairs was where he lay. Blood started to pool around his head. Erik looked back at Nicolas.

Nicolas was looking back at him with eyes that were ghosting over. He bent down and gathered his small form in his arms, grimacing at the warm blood that started to soak his own shirt. A hand reached up and grabbed his collar. He gazed into his partner's dazed eyes. Nicolas' lips moved and Erik lowered his head to hear.

"No doctors."

And with that order given he passed into unconsciousness.

XXX

This one is a little longer...hope that makes you all happy.

Gasp! What wil happen next? Tune in next time...


	9. Nicole Leroux

Chapter 9 – Nicole Leroux

Chapter 9 – Nicole Leroux

Erik's mind raced. He looked at the wound in Nicolas' side and all the blood stemming from it. It was deep, a wound that was serious and would take awhile to heal. Erik would need assistance with this.

Meg Giry was the first to meet him in the hallways. When she saw him holding Nicolas her eyes widened. "Phantom, what happened?"

Even though the whole world now knew his name, old habits died hard. "Where is your mother?"

"In the barracks."

"Tell her to meet me in my lair."

Meg raced off to deliver the message and Erik continued on, wincing at every drop of blood that hit the floor. The journey took longer then Erik ever remembered. Every step down the stairs was one more chance to over balance and snapping both their necks. Using every short-cut didn't make it easier. Erik was never more pleased to see the little boat rocking lightly in the underground lake's wake. He gently lowered Nicolas in and heard footsteps coming up the tunnel. The Phantom came face to face with Madame Giry.

"Erik, what has happened? Meg was so upset - "

"Get in the boat."

Mm. Giry practically yelped when Erik picked her up and all but tossed her into the boat. He shoved off with the staff and began pushing through the water. On the way, Erik explained M. Firmin's sudden attack of madness and the obvious distress of Nicolas' wound. When Mm. Giry finally got over her shock she began checking over the manager, assessing what items and materials would be needed. As the lair came into view, she told Erik the supplies she needed. The two moved Nicolas onto one of the couches and Erik went to get the supplies. Mm. Giry removed Nicolas' coat and began to unbutton his undershirt when she heard Erik setting the materials down on the table nearby.

The third button down and Mm. Giry knew something was wrong. "Erik, was he harmed before now?"

"No, why?" Erik leaned over her shoulder and felt his eyes widen in shock when he saw the bandages wrapped around Nicolas' chest. He reached over and firmly tugged on Nicolas' mustache. It came away in a smooth strip. Erik and Mm. Giry exchanged glances and Erik once more reached towards Nicolas and removed the wig.

Mm. Giry gasped, "He's a woman?"

XXX

Nicole's eyes opened and she found herself looking up at a stone, domed ceiling. She blinked and all of last night's events came rushing back. She struggled to sit up and made a pained sound, which echoed in the cave, when the stab in her side twinged. A dark form passed over her and she winced when her eyes met Erik's. She quickly looked away. A tear traveled down her cheek.

Her secret was out. Erik now knew that she was a woman. What would happen now? The next words out of his mouth surprised her.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked at him in shock then blushed and glanced away again. "Fine." Her blush deepened when a warm palm was placed on her forehead.

"Your fever is better."

Another shadow joined Erik's and Nicole's shame grew when she realized it was Mm. Giry. Giry's arms were crossed and her eyebrow was raised.

"Now that your life is no longer threatened…Who are you exactly, _Nicolas_?"

She still refused to look at them when she answered, "My name is Nicole Leroux. The only thing I have kept from you is my true gender and first name.:

Mm. Giry clearly expected a better story, because she sighed and stalked off to fiddle with something else. Erik sat down beside her and before Nicole could protest he placed her head in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"You're the woman from the Ball."

Her eyes teared up as she nodded. He ran his hands through her hair and made soothing sounds to calm her.

Nicole almost choked on the words, but they had to be said, "What will happen now?"

Erik pulled a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and dried her eyes. "What do your mean?"

Breath shuddered out of her, "Won't you turn me in?"

Mm. Giry gained enough control over herself and seemed to take pity on the girl when she strolled over and crouched down beside her. "No, we won't. Erik and I have already decided that this changes nothing. You are still the best manager that has ever run this theater and you will continue to do so."

Her tears were slowing and she was starting to breathe more easily. "And Monsieur Firmin?"

Erik continued to wipe her tears. "I took care of his body last night."

Nicole grabbed his hand. "Body?"

"He was about to stab you again…I threw him down the stairs and he cracked his head on the marble."

Nicole had mixed feelings. On one hand Erik had saved her life and her secret simultaneously, while on the other hand…the Phantom of the Opera had struck again. Realizing she was staring at him, and still holding his hand, she dropped the hand and looked down.

"So…Everything will just…go back to normal?" Erik startled her by drawing back the blanket that covered her. "Excuse me!"

He glared at her and she shut her mouth. "I'm checking your wound. As you can see, we left your other bandages, so there is no reason for you to be so anxious…"

Nicole sighed in defeat and Erik pulled back the rest of the blanket to carefully inspect the wound.

"I think it would be best if you remained here for at least a week."

"A week! But I can't! I have bills, bookkeeping, auditions - "

Erik placed a finger against her lips to silence her. "Don't worry about anything. I've watched previous managers before, I know their work. You just lie down and take it easy for a while, okay?"

Looking into his beautiful gold eyes, she just couldn't say no.

"Okay."

XXX

For the next week, Nicole lounged around in the lair while Erik took care of business. In a way, it was like being on vacation…A painful vacation. Every morning Erik checked in on her, then went to the office. Mm. Giry came to see her too in the afternoons and prepare a meal. When the evenings came Erik and Nicole would sit down for dinner and Erik would probe Nicole about her life with her family. After dinner, he would sit down at his organ and play a piece from "Don Juan Triumphant."

On the third night of Nicole being enchanted by the Phantom's music, she asked him for a favor, "Will you teach me to play the organ?"

Erik seemed to think on the request and after a few minutes, spoke. "I think that would be a charming idea."

Erik took his lessons seriously. Every spare moment he could spend with her teaching the organ, he did. The more time Nicole spent with him, the more she grew to love him. Unlike most males she knew, Erik treated her with respect, taking her thoughts and ideas seriously. As far as Nicole could tell he took immense pleasure in her company. She hoped that was true, because she was certainly taking pleasure in his. The way his baritone voice washed over her made her shiver. The way his hand directed hers on the keys made her skin flush. Yes, she really was falling for him.

But even as her love grew, so too did her curiosity. What lay behind the mask?

XXX

Next time: Carlotta returns!


	10. Carlotta Returns

Chapter 10 – Carlotta Returns

Chapter 10 – Carlotta Returns

Nicole almost dropped the files she was holding when Meg Giry burst into her office in tears.

"M. Leroux, something terrible has happened to Marie!"

Nicole didn't have time to panic. Her business face took over. "Show me."

Meg led Nicole to the auditorium part of the theater. As the two approached the stage, Nicole saw that Mm. Giry and Erik were standing with everyone else looking down at a stiff figure.

Reaching Erik's side, Nicole asked, "What happened?"

Erik had to raise his voice a little to be heard over the crying. "A prop was miss-handled by some of the crew when they were moving its position. Unfortunately, Miss Dione was in the way."

Nicole sighed in despair, "Accidents happen, I guess."

Erik scowled, "The next play is in a month. What do you suggest we do?"

"Start advertizing for a new lead singer, I suppose."

"I suppose…"

Nicole couldn't help but smirk in amusement, "The ironic thing is you had no part in this unfortunate incident."

The Phantom couldn't believe she had said that in the face of this tragedy. "You are a monster…but very amusing."

"I have to be to deal with you."

XXX

A few days later they held auditions. Nicole and Erik sat side-by-side in the theater with completely blank faces as they listened to female after female after female. Not one of them stood out and made a prominent impression on either of the managers.

The very last woman made Erik visibly tense. Nicole noticed this and leaned over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"That woman…It's can't be…"

The woman smiled and waved coyly at Nicole.

"Hello, my name is Mm. Carlotta. I will be singing "Think of Me" from the play "Hannibal."

She then locked eyes with Erik and they glared at each other. She cleared her throat and started to sing the song that she had been denied those years ago.

Erik sat back and listened, grudgingly, with adrenaline pumping through his veins. Halfway through the song, Erik was annoyed to find that Carlotta had improved her talents in singing. He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

Carlotta was the last one and after she finished Nicole spoke to the group at large telling them that they would be contacted soon. On the way out Carlotta caught up with them.

"M. Leroux! M. Leroux!" Nicole turned and found herself with a face full of bosom. "I only came here a couple of days ago and I don't have a place to stay. Would you be willing to put me up?"

Nicole's eyes narrowed. "That wouldn't be very professional of either of us, but I do know of a church nearby that would take you in."

Erik smirked. "Ah, yes, a church. Perhaps then you will be forced to take a vow of silence."

Carlotta's heavily lipsticked lips drew into a thin line, but she batted her lashes in Nicole's direction. "Surely you don't share your _partner's_ view?"

Nicole's eyes grew indifferent. "I believe in giving everyone fair consideration. Whatever faults Erik finds with you will be taken into deliberation including any _charms_…"

It seemed Nicole's ploy to make peace by smooth-talking the Prima Dona had worked. She smiled in a sensual way, curtsied, and walked away taking care to brush Nicole's thigh as she left.

Erik's lip curled in utter disgust as he saw her ample hips sway away. "I hate that woman…"

XXX

Erik ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "But I hate that woman!"

Nicole sighed from the ornate chair in Erik's lair. "I know, but she was the best one there and she already has experience with this particular play. You're just going to have to swallow your pride and accept her reappearance at the Opera Populaire."

Erik tried to reign in his temper as he said, "But what of the way she practically jumped you in the theater? Do you really want her around? Her libido could put your secret at risk…"

Nicole was oddly pleased that he had noticed such blatant behavior. "I think it's worth the risk, besides…I match her in physical strength." Seeing his glare, she quickly added, "But I'll still be very cautious."

Erik sighed in resignation and sat back in his chair. It was the best he could ask for, but there was still something in the back of his mind…He was well acquainted with woman like Carlotta. They had both eyes peeled for rich, successful men and, although Nicolas Leroux was by far not a man, he was still quite the catch. His business was taking off and his name was already being spoken in the most prominent of circles. Erik's eyes discreetly flicked over Nicole's form. His heart sped up in anger when the image of Carlotta kissing Nicole formed in his mind. Logically, he knew it shouldn't have bothered him, being that they were both female and Carlotta was unlikely to fall in love with the same gender, but he didn't know where Nicole's tastes ran toward. Considering the topic, he felt that it was best left alone, besides it wasn't even his business.

Erik sighed in defeat and ran his hands through his hair again. But when he looked at her it was with calm, determined eyes, "If you think this is a wise decision, then I shall support you."


	11. Carlotta's Scheme

Author's Note: Okay, so it's been a while. But, as promised, here is the next chapter. I will continue this story, it has not gone to the Pit-of-No-Return that has been the fate of many a good story. When I make a promise I stick to it. Now, without further adue....Chapter 11.

_____________________________________

Chapter 11 – Carlotta's Scheme

Carlotta sneered in triumph when her latest prey appeared around the corner. She began to move in and then stopped, dead in her tracks, when the infamous Phantom of the Opera appeared at his side. She cursed and turned in the opposite direction to devise a new plan.

The Prima Dona had been stalking Nicolas Leroux for the past couple of days now and hadn't been able to catch the man alone. She was almost paranoid enough to think that the Opera Ghost was purposely flanking Leroux just to deter her advances. But Carlotta was very persistent when it came to snagging potential lovers. Nicolas Leroux would be a wonderful addition to her collection. Leroux could be her permanent ticket off the streets. She would not let this opportunity pass her by.

She decided her best chance to get him alone would be the Benefactor's Ball in two day's time. The Opera Populaire was having it to bring in more money for the plays. Leroux wasn't that rich, he needed more finances to make the Opera House prosper. He couldn't rely on his old family money forever.

The red-head stood in front of her full-length mirror trying to decide which of her many ornate dresses Leroux would like best. In the end, she chose a dark pink dress that showed off her ample bosom. A truly conniving smile spread across her face.

_Nicolas Leroux, you are mine…_

XXX

_Christine smiled at him and caressed the uncovered side of his cheek._

"_Erik…"_

"_Christine…"_

_They were lying in his swan bed and both were completely unclothed. Erik ran his hand over a breast and smiled when his lover moaned in response. They began to kiss…but were soon interrupted. _

"_Erik! You promised to teach me the organ!"_

_Erik looked over his shoulder to find an annoyed Nicole glaring at him with her hands on her hips. _

_He sighed, "I am sorry, Nicole. Would you like for me to amend the problem now?"_

_Nicole smiled, instantly pacified. "That would be wonderful."_

_Erik's heart warmed and he completely forgot the woman in his bed along with the fact that he was naked. _

_He got up and strode over to Nicole. He wrapped his arms around her, loving the way her body felt against his. He was her protector, her friend, her…lover. His cock gave an interested twitch at that last thought._

_They pulled away from one another and Nicole wrinkled her nose. "Erik, that mask doesn't look right on you…"_

_Erik smiled and said teasingly, "You think so?" She nodded with an answering smile. Erik lifted a hand and pulled away the mask, exposing the deformed side of his face._

_Erik seemed to take over his dream-self and tensed when he realized what he had just done. He waited for Nicole's beautiful smile to dissipate and her mouth to open in terror…like Christine's…_

_But Nicole's smile widened and she rose on her toes to kiss his deformity. "There! You look much better now!"_

_She took his hand and began walking through his lair to his organ. Erik sat at the bench and Nicole slid onto it next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder._

"_Play me something?"_

_Erik wordlessly obliged and began to play a beautiful melody, one the real Erik couldn't ever remember hearing or seeing. It was if his dream-self had come up with it alone. It was very soothing and pleasant, not like the tortured tunes he had a tendency to concoct when he when he was in a "mood."_

_Both of the Opera Populaire managers sighed in contentment as they found peace in the beautiful music. _

Erik's eyes snapped open and he leapt from his bed and raced over to his table to find ink, quill, and parchment. He began copying the noted he had played in his dream.

"Erik!"

Erik froze in his musings. Nicole was coming through the tunnel.

"Open the gate! We need to crack a bottle of champagne and mull over all the ways this banquet can go to Hell!"

Erik raced back to his bedroom and grabbed his mask. He looked at it for a moment before placing it on his face. Despite the dream's assurances that Nicole would react calmly towards his deformity, Erik knew the real Nicole could feel nothing but disgust for it.

Erik watched with golden eyes as Nicole swirled the champagne around in her glass. She had a content expression on her face. It was then that he decided to play the song he had just learned for her. He got up and strode over to the organ. He felt her standing behind him and he started playing. The soft melody floated through the lair. Erik let himself be taken over by it. It was more beautiful than he remembered…The music didn't even falter when Erik felt arms encircle his shoulders. Warm breath played across his neck and Erik closed his eyes giving over to the remarkable feelings of bliss…Until the hand moved to his mask.

Erik immediately stopped playing and leapt from his seat, spinning around to grab Nicole's neck. "You think to expose me?" Erik snarled.

Nicole's eyes were slightly glazed and she seemed to have trouble focusing on his face. "You are…really…mag…magnan…magnanimous…no…magnificent-looking when angrish…angry…" She gave him a lopsided grin.

His eyes narrowed, "You're drunk."

"Yep!" She giggled.

Erik released her neck in slight astonishment. A wave of guilt washed over him and he took her by the hand and led her over to his couch. Nicole plopped herself on its surface and with a yawn, lay down. Erik grabbed a blanket and dropped it over her form. Nicole smiled sleepily and a hand curled over the material.

He leaned against the stone wall, eyes locked on her form. Erik's interactions with his fellow man had been limited at best. The only human he had ever been emotionally unguarded with was Mm. Giry. But that was starting to change. Nicole was now slowly moving up from the title "Business Partner" to "Friend." And for the first time since Christine, he felt the stirrings of want, want for something more, something closer. He didn't feel as if he could ever live again, not after what Christine had done, but perhaps he could have some kind of close relationship with Nicole. Someday.

XXX

People laughing and chatting, champagne glasses drinking, garments swishing. Everyone was enjoying themselves at the Benefactor's Ball. Even Carlotta was having a good time, being surrounded by handsome gentlemen callers. But the two most important people of the night had yet to show up, the managers of the Opera Populaire. Erik and Nicolas Leroux were due to arrive any minute now. Many heads occasionally turned in the direction of the main doors, anticipating the duo's arrival.

Erik fixed Nicole's tie behind the closed double doors. Nicole was naturally able to fit into large crowds and get along with all different types of people. But Erik was still prone to bouts of anxiety when too much attention was focused on him. He was glad Nicole would be by his side.

Nicole slapped his hands away, "Stop! That's too tight!"

"Sorry," Erik muttered and turned to glare at the double doors, through which he could already hear the crowds of clamoring humanity.

Nicole just shook her head at her partner's obvious dismay and pushed them open.

Flashbulbs burst as their pictures were taken, quickly disorienting the two, but they quickly recovered in preparation for the numerous benefactors to make themselves known and thanked for generosity.

The night seemed to go by faster after the main course was served and the dancing began. The three benefactors at the table were engaging in conversation…mostly with Nicole. Erik was quickly bored. He wanted to dance. Music was flowing through the air, music that was actually good and not the harrowing nonsense he had been subjected to throughout the recent years. He suspected that Nicole had had a hand in that. Speaking of…

He glanced over at his now male companion. She was animatedly talking with the three benefactors, discussing her plans for the theater and what she envisioned for it. Erik didn't understand how she could be so involved in such affairs of publicity. The person he saw before him was so different from the person he saw in private (both physically and mentally). But she showed the same passion for theater politics as she did learning about music and the arts. He couldn't understand it, but he was amazed at her never-ending thirst for knowledge and her ability to appreciate such knowledge. He wished, more so now than ever, that he could take her in his arms and whisk her away onto the dance floor where they could move together, hand in hand, to the glorious masterpiece of music being orchestrated now around them, letting their bodies express what words could not.

But such things were impossible…She loved the freedom being a man gave her. The ability to speak her mind, and have it heard, was something that could be easily relinquished, especially if anyone found out about who Nicolas Leroux _really_ was. He could not ask her to give something like that up. So, instead, he would be merely content with seeing her true self in private and admiring her male counter-part in public.

A loud laugh startled him from his musings. Turning his attention outward, Erik caught the tail end of a conversation.

"…She has been glancing in your direction most of the night, Monsieur Leroux. I'm quite surprised you haven't noticed."

"No, I'm sorry. You kept my attention quite riveted this entire evening, Monsieur Levine." Nicole replied, her eyes flicked over in one direction of the ballroom.

Erik followed and found Carlotta's eyes on their table…or Nicole, more precisely.

Another of the benefactors decided to put his two cents in, "You know, it would look good publicly if one of you were to dance with our lead singer." He gave both Erik and Nicole meaningful looks.

Nicole smiled, charming and charismatic as ever, "That is a superb idea."

Erik found her hand under the table and squeezed it, rather hard. She gave no outward sign, instead, squeezing back reassuringly. She bid farewell to her tablemates and strode over to Carlotta who plastered a sickingly sweet smile on her face. Erik grimaced as Nicole bowed, took her arm, and then the two glided onto the dance floor. He almost growled when Carlotta pressed herself rather unseemly against Nicole. His attention was diverted from the pair when the three benefactors tried to speak to him as well. He had no choice but to participate in their annoying conversations, leaving Nicole to deal with Carlotta alone…

XXX

If Nicole hadn't spent so much time learning to control her expressions, she would have been grimacing in disgust when she noticed Carlotta eyeing her like a piece of meat. She really didn't even want to look at that woman this night, but could avoid it no longer when one of the benefactors prompted her to dance, using the publicity trigger as an excuse. Although, to be fair, it would be good press.

Nicole, finally came to a stop at the table and held out her hand, bowing in a gentlemanly manner.

"Care to dance, Mme.?"

Again, Nicole had to hold back a grimace as she saw a devilish grin spread over the two swept onto the dance floor. Immediately, flashes from cameras began popping. At first, the dance began polite and cautious, mostly due to Nicole's ability to keep their swaying bodies at a reasonable distance. But then when the next song began, so too did Carlotta's insistence that their bodies press together rather appropriately.

Then she started on the small talk, eventually segwaying into other matters…

"You are quite handsome, Nicolas." She purred in her ear and then made another attempt at squeezing Nicole's behind.

Nicole smiled, "So I have been told." And quickly grabbed Carlotta's hand and brought it back up to her shoulder. She could only imagine what the press would do if they had an actual picture of the prima donna groping one of the managers at the Ball. Nicole could not allow such a thing to occur, not when it was nearly time for the Ball to end, there had to be some way…

Carlotta's eyes hinted at annoyance when her attempt was thwarted once again, but soon the devilish grin was back again, "Should we, perhaps, go someplace more private?"

There it was! The opening!

Nicole forced her lips into one of a conspirator's grin. "That sounds most agreeable."

Carlotta's grin turned into a triumphant smile and she led her across the floor to a hidden hallway and into an adjacent room.

Before Nicole could take stock of the situation she was flung against a wall and suddenly had lips on hers and a forceful tongue trying to worm its way through her now tightly sealed lips. Giving up in that area, Carlotta began attacking Nicole's coat buttons. Nicole became less concerned about the coat in a moment of panic when she felt a hand fumbling around her groin area. Carlotta had gotten to her inner thigh before she finally came to her senses and grabbed Carlotta's hand and forced it to her lips.

"Now, Carlotta, I'm afraid I'm a bit too old fashioned."

Carlotta immediately feigned a sigh of admiration. "Oh, Nicolas!" and seemed to have been "overtaken" once again by her previous passions and began devouring Nicole's lips once more, this time with renewed vigor of her hands, giving them free reign to wander as they willed and where they willed was back to Nicole's groin. But, before it got too close…

Carlotta gasped in shock and outrage as she was ripped from Nicole. Nicole looked into the beautiful golden eyes of her savior, Erik.

"You! You terrible, conniving, bast—"

"They are missing you at the Ball, _Carlotta_." He spat her name like a curse. Nicole saw his clenched fists and realized he was just on the edge of committing a very violent act. Carlotta seemed to realize too, for she threw a look at Nicole who quickly regained her composure.

"He is right. This was perhaps, a bit unwise." Nicole said in a calm tone.

Carlotta tried to adopt a sultry tone when she asked, "Will I see you again?"

Before Nicole could answer she was saved by a threatening growl erupting from within Erik's rumbling chest, "Get out!"

Fear crept into her eyes but then irritation overtook it. In a huff she strutted out of the room, her footsteps quickly fading down the hall.

Erik was at her side his hands briskly flowing over coat buttons and fastening them, She batted his hands away and picked up where he left off. It was only until she was done that she noticed, "Erik, you're shaking."

Erik glanced away but his hands still trembled. Nicole stepped towards him and gently wrapped her hands around his. He reluctantly turned back to her face and almost had to stop himself from kissing her, despite the fact that _she_ still looked like a _he_.

"You are quite fortunate that moustache managed to cling to your face." He tried to smile. It was a weak attempt.

Nicole glared at him. "Don't try to change the subject. Why are you shaking?"

He didn't glance away this time. "I was so close…so close to losing control and...killing her."

His blazing eyes burned into hers, almost daring her to flinch away, to condemn him for having a soul as gruesome as his face. Afterall, that was exactly what Christine had done…

But Nicole, once again, surprised him. "After what she did, I would have gladly done the deed myself." She finally smiled a true smile. "What do you say to us bidding farewell to our guests and then descending down to our lair to plot Carlotta's death over a nice bottle of Merlot?"

The words 'our lair' sharply penetrated Erik's brain. _Our lair_…He breathed in deeply and finally got a hold on his emotions. "That would be most welcome."

The two went back to the Ball, pleased to find out that it was quickly winding down. They did their best to help it along and then made one last grateful speech, finally drawing it to a close. As the guests departed, they quickly slipped away using one of Erik's many secret passages.


	12. What if

Chapter 12 – What if

"Perhaps we could string her up from the chandelier by her ankles and let people paint her face." Nicole said and took a sip of wine.

Erik sneered and leaned back in his chair. "Well, _I_ purpose that we force her into a lowly servants' uniform, chop off all of that red hair she fashions into ridiculous shapes, and then parade her in front of all her _adoring_ fans. That should kill her relatively slowly."

She laughed, "That might be hard to beat." She took another sip and hummed for a few seconds. "We could get her drunk, invite a reporter in to interview her and then let her read all of the dastardly secrets she told about herself."

Erik sighed with pleasure at the beauty of it. "She falls on her own sword."

Nicole allowed herself a self-satisfied smile and happened to glance over to a corner where a sheet sat draped over a bust. She inclined her chin in that direction, "Who is that?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Erik saw who she meant and turned his intense amber eyes back onto hers. "I modeled that bust after a woman who used to sing the leads here. Her name was Christine Diae."

Nicole settled back in her chair to hear the tale. His eyes became unfocused, seeing a past that had occurred long ago. "She had come to the Opera Populaire after her father had died. Through the years, I became quite interested in her undeveloped talent. I took her under my wing and in so doing…took her into my heart."

At this, Erik lapsed into silence, eyes still turned inward. From the sadness visible on the human side of his face, Nicole could tell that this story was not going to have a happy ending.

"Did you ever tell her how you felt?"

A deep, bitter chuckle escaped from his lips. "I caused half the theatre to burn down in the process of expressing my love to her."

Nicole let out a breathy "oh" to express her shock. After she had collected herself she said, "I take it she didn't quite appreciate your act of love?"

Erik looked at the woman sitting across from him, but he didn't actually _see_ her. He saw only the woman who had rejected his all-consuming love for her; his _need_ to have her in his life. But there was a woman who needed him and was sitting right across from him…talking to him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" And he had been completely ignoring her.

Nicole seemed unfazed by his rudeness and repeated, "I'm sorry that things didn't turn out well for you. But, if you want my opinion, she mustn't have been very bright."

The Phantom suddenly glared at her, "How dare you make such an assumption! You did not even know her. She was beautiful, intelligent – "

"She left you." As predicted, he stopped short and looked at her incredulously. "I'm serious. If she didn't at least pine for you then she didn't know what she was missing."

His eyes pierced her intently for a moment, "Or she knew only too well."

In a bid to lighten the atmosphere Nicole stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just being silly."

A wry smile twisted Erik's features. "Says the girl with the wily tongue."

The tension was broken, if only briefly.

XXX

As Erik was cleaning up the remains of their meal (Nicole had already departed), he thought about what she had said; as if she really did know the _real_ him. But that was the trouble wasn't it? Erik didn't even know the real him. He had tender moments when he envisioned himself and Christine together, sharing a life. He had passionate rages when something upset him. He had already proven himself capable of murder, but also of great musical masterpieces. Christine had liked his good points, but she could never find it in herself to accept the bad ones. Nicole, however, had. She accepted everything about him; both his musical brilliance and his severe tempers. Nicole was able to revel in one and weather the other. Unlike Christine, he wanted to show Nicole his true face…But what if…What if …


	13. The Reveal

Author's Note: Okay, I realize I have been a little lax in my duties to this story, but I made a promise that I wouldn't drop a story and I meant it! I should have a few more up soon...

Chapter 13 – The Reveal

Nicole would like to say that the party had been the last attempt Carlota had made in getting her into bed, but she couldn't. She would like to say that Carlotta could take rejection well, but she couldn't. The manager would even like to say that Carlotta was easy to avoid, but she definitely couldn't.

She had just entered a main hallway using one of Erik's many secret passages when she had been discovered by the one person she had been hoping to avoid.

"Nicolas," Carlotta purred, "If I didn't know any better I would say you were avoiding me."

Nicole inwardly recoiled, outwardly she smiled kindly and said, "Of course not, my dear. Whatever gave you that impression?"

Her lips parted seductively and she swayed up to Nicole, running her hands over her shoulders. Then she moved closer to Nicole's ear and whispered, "You can join me if you're feeling lonely."

Nicole grabbed Carlotta by the shoulders and held her at arm's length. "I'm sorry, but not tonight."

A surprisingly malicious gleam appeared in her eyes. "I want you and I know you want me. Just give in." Carlotta smiled invitingly.

At this point, Nicole was frustrated and at her wits end. She had had enough of Carlotta's advances and poorly implied innuendoes. Once again, Nicole grabbed Carlotta's shoulders, enough to bruise and shoved her away from her.

"If I wanted your presence to grace my bed I would have clearly taken you up on your first offer. As it is, I am your employer, you are my employee, it is within my power to fire you. That _is_ what will occur if you do not stop molesting me." Nicole kept her eyes fixed on Carlotta's widened ones for only a moment more, then she turned and made her way back to her rooms. Too late, she realized she was being followed.

Carlotta was incensed, she had never, never, been turned down by a man! Men were base creatures, they knew what they wanted and how to get it. All the better if it were offered up on a silver platter. She would know, she gave them what they wanted, what they craved, and turned it to her favor. She was the one to manipulate their desires and use them to gain higher positions…or bring her rivals down to lower ones.

Always, she had been accepted to a man's bed, but Nicolas Leroux had turned her down. He was not going to walk away from this one…

She followed him into his chambers and had slipped into the room before he could close the door on her. She was glaring at him and her lips were back to bare her teeth at him.

"How dare you reject me!"

Nicolas leveled a steady gaze at her. "If you do not leave my room now, your employment at this theater will be terminated."

Carlotta smirked. "And who would you find to replace me, _Nicolas_?"

Nicolas grimaced as his name was purred in a thick, Spanish accent. "As the Americans say: there are plenty of fish in the sea."

Carlotta shrieked and raised her hand to strike Nicolas, when a vice-like grip around her wrist prevented her. She turned to stare into blazing amber eyes, eyes like the very devil's, and shrank back.

"Once again, you overstep your boundaries." It came out in a low dangerous growl. Erik had yet to release her wrist and used it to throw her out into the hall. "You do not go near Nicolas without my permission. If you test my anger once again, I swear, by the nine levels of Hell, that it will be the beginning of your end."

And with that proclamation, he slammed the door in her face.

XXX

Erik was trembling with rage as he braced his hands against the door. He waited until he knew Carlotta had left and then turned to face Nicole, who, upon seeing the anger in his eyes, swallowed and started to blabber.

"I told her to leave. She wouldn't listen. I told her she would be fired, she attacked me!"

In answer, Erik strode across the room startling Nicole who backed up until her knees hit the edge of the bed and she sat down abruptly. She saw his hands reaching out and flinched, but Erik merely tugged the moustache from her lip and then removed the wig, fluffing out the hair that had been retained in the bun. He was still smoothing out her hair when she looked up at him.

"Erik?"

His expression was stoic, "You really should learn how to say no."

Nicole glared at him, "I told you, I threatened to fire her, it still did nothing to dissuade her." She ran her own hands through her hair, still remembering the feeling of his.

The left side of his face changed into one of skepticism and an eyebrow lifted. "Some people in this world can only be threatened by the ending of their existence."

Nicole grimaced, "Well, I doubt that's the proper way to take care of business." She got up and began putting away her wig and moustache. "So, what were you doing in my room in the first place?" Catching his expression in the mirror, his features immediately turned stony. She back to him, "Must you brood like that? You're making my flowers wilt."

Erik ignored her attempt at humor, going instead to find a place in an old leather-backed armchair and indicated the chair across from him.

_Oh boy…_ Nicole gingerly sat down and gazed at him cautiously. "So, what is this all about?"

He took a breath to steady his nerves. "In answer to your first question, I have a secret passageway built into this room."

Nicole followed his eyes and looked over to the great mirror that adorned half of the wall. She turned back to the Phantom sharply, "You didn't – "

"No. I am a gentleman, not a voyeur."

"Good to know."

Erik started again, "The reason I am here, however, is more something of a personal nature instead of business."

"Oh?"

"How long have we been working together, five – six months?"

Nicole's lips formed a thin line, "You artist types…Try eight months."

"Hmm, yes, well…I think it is time that I show you my real face."

Nicole met the Phantom's intense gaze. It took a moment for her mind to catch up. This was completely unexpected, a complete shocker. This was a very important development in their relationship as business partners, but there had to be more to it than that. Surely something had changed. There was a fierce energy in his eyes that she had never seen before, and also…a fragility. This would make or break everything they had worked so hard to accomplish. This was a moment of truth. Nicole prayed she would pass.

_And to think, I had been jealous of Christine because Erik had burned down a theater for her! Now he's showing me his face of his own volition. _

She leaned back in her chair, her back resting comfortably against the cushions. Her hands rested on the arm rests and she crossed her legs at the ankle (hoping this would prevent her from running, should she feel the urge). "Alright, please proceed."

No emotion could be detected behind those amber eyes, Erik had put up a barrier to his heart. "As you wish." He reached up and gently shifted the mask out of place, lowering it as he did so.

When the right side of his face was fully revealed, Nicole let out the breath she hadn't been aware of holding. The upper right side of his face, moving across to cover his right eye, nose, and upper lip, was an angry, red, half-melted, pockmarked deformity. Without realizing it, her emotions had been numbed – placed on the back burner, while her critical mind took center stage. She wasn't looking at his eyes; she could only see the ruined sight in front of her.

She rose from her seat and approached him slowly. In response, he leaned back away from her. Nicole crouched down in front of him and reached her hands out only to be stopped by the Phantom's reflexive grip on her wrists.

She finally looked him in the eyes, "May I?"

Erik's eyes quickly calculated the situation, came to a conclusion, and nodded.

Erik almost rocketed out of his chair when he felt the first tentative brush of Nicole's fingers across the ruined side of his face. A tingling sensation spread through his limbs, awakening goose bumps everywhere. He would also be remiss if he didn't note the interest his groin was taking in this new found contact.

Her touch was light at first, then became more firm and exacting in their methods of examination. "Have you any salve to put on it?"

His voice was barely a strangled whisper. "No."

"Then I might suggest getting some. It might help with the obvious irritation. Also, try leaving your mask off to let it breathe."

A small glimmer of hope warmed him, "Do you moonlight as a doctor?"

Nicole let out a small chuckle, "No, but my father is a fully trained practitioner." She stood up, if only to relieve the weight on her knees. "So, what would you suggest I do with little Miss Prima Dona?"

Now that the inspection was over, Erik's first instinct was to replace his mask, but he couldn't seem to make his arm obey his wishes as he stared at Nicole's beautifully, blessedly, calm face. "If she doesn't seek revenge upon us, I believe she could be kept for one more showing of _Merlot_. But I would start looking for replacements anyway, just to be safe."

Nicole nodded in agreement, "I think you're right. We'll start tomorrow."

XXX

Erik was still in a pleasant daze when he threw his jacket over the love seat. A rustling of cloth startled him, and he turned to find Mme. Giry reviving in one of his chairs by the table.

"Well? Did you go through with it?"

Mme. Giry was truly surprised at the warmth in Erik's amber eyes. She had never before seen such a soft expression grace his face, and she was his friend!

The corners of Erik's lips quirked upwards, "It went well." And with that enigmatic statement, he left for his bedroom.


	14. Soothing Doubts

Warning: This is where the M rating comes into play…

Chapter 14 – Soothing Doubts

_A hard body moved above her, hands caressed her skin. She moaned when a tongue invaded her mouth and a hand cupped her breast. Nicole was experiencing complete bliss, she felt utterly complete with this man looming above her. She needed to see his face, to know who this was. She leaned back and found passionate amber eyes gazing back, searing her soul. Nicole reached up, one hand touching the perfect side, the other soothing the ruined side. He closed his eyes with a sigh, leaning into her touch. She ran her hands down his shoulders._

_He fixed her gaze with a stare, "You are not revolted?"_

_Nicole smiled up at him. "Of course not, you are amazing."_

_Pleasure warmed his eyes and he leaned down for another kiss…_

Nicole jolted awake, her heart pounding and her breaths coming in sharp gasps. She looked around wildly and then calmed when she realized she was in her room. She lay back down and ran her hands over her face.

A few days had passed since Erik had exposed his entire face to her. She hadn't seen him since. Nicole wondered if she had done something wrong. But that didn't feel right. Before Erik had left it felt as if they had reached a new step. As if they were moving forward. She still had doubts however. Why hadn't he come to see her today?

Nicole glanced over to the large mirror with suspicion. Something kept coming back to her. Before Erik had removed his mask, the look in his eyes when he had turned on Carlotta. It hadn't been _Erik_ then, the _Phantom _had been there, staring out at her. The Phantom who killed, sought revenge, ambition. It was the Phantom who all but claimed her as his own when he snarled at Carlotta that she wasn't to go near her without his permission. That was what confused her the most. His actions were contradictory. He wanted to be with her, but he wasn't here now. Why? Where was he now?

Twisting and turning, Nicole couldn't find a comfortable enough position. She couldn't go back to sleep. _Where is he?_

It was a spur of the moment decision, she liked it. Nicole leaped out of bed and threw on a robe. She went to the mirror and began searching along its edges for a catch. She finally found it along the right side and swung the door wide. She took a torch to light her way and found a rat scuttling along the passageway.

_Well, it worked once_, Nicole thought and followed it.

Eventually she was led to a place she recognized and left the rat to its own path. She continued on for a few more turns until she found the gate. Since it was open she made her way inside. A few candelabras were lit, enough to see her way through the room. Nicole found herself to be slightly disappointed, thinking – rather naively, perhaps – that Erik would be up this late working on one thing or another.

Suddenly feeling like this wasn't such a good idea after all, Nicole turned to leave when she heard a cry of distress. Nicole raced up the steps and went into a room she had never been: Erik's.

She leaned over his bed and, using the light from the torch, saw Erik's unmasked face screwed up in pain.

_It's a nightmare._

Nicole found a holder for her torch and went to Erik's side.

"Erik, wake up."

XXX

_He and Christine were sitting at the organ. Christine was leaning her head on his shoulder._

"_She fears you, you know?" Christine murmured._

_Erik immediately thought of Nicole. Her calm, smiling face appeared before him. The last image he had of her when he had left her room through the mirror._

"_No, she doesn't."_

"_How do you know?"_

_Erik's mind started to fill with doubts, but he pushed them away, keeping the last image of Nicole and their agreement to search for new replacements at the forefront. "She didn't run from me. In fact, she actually approached me and touched my face. She does not fear me."_

_Christine looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "She's a brilliant actor. She only acted the way she did so as to not incite your formidable anger. After all, she knows all of your previous exploits. In fact, she was even there for your latest one…"_

_Erik flashed back to M. Firmin and how he had murdered the hated ex-manager. "That was in her defense. She was grateful."_

"_She was afraid." Christine crooned. "She had just seen the proof of your villainy right before her eyes."_

_A claw gripped his heart. Uncertainty began to strike. _Had Nicole really been acting? _Erik thought. _What if she was just biding her time; waiting to betray him?

_As the horrible thoughts continued, Christine added to them. "The way you went after Carlotta last night has convinced her that your anger can also be applied to women and won't stop at the fair sex. She has now seen your true face and is secretly horrified."_

_Erik couldn't help listening to Christine, she was so persuasive._

"_Nicole isn't like me. She hides and plots and schemes. With me, at least, you knew where I stood. You could trust my reactions mirrored my heart. But with Nicole…"_

_As Erik looked into Christine's eyes, he found a malicious glint, "With Nicole, you never saw her betrayal coming."_

_The Phantom shoved Christine away who fell off the bench with a shriek. She shot to her feet and stared him down, despite the fact that he towered over her petite form._

"_You're right about one thing. Nicole is not like you."_

_Erik suddenly felt hands soothing the burning skin on the effected side of his face._

"_Erik, wake up."_

XXX

A vice-grip clamped on Nicole's arm. She winced but smiled when Erik's eyes met hers.

"Nicole?" His soothing baritone was thick with sleep. "What are you doing here?"

He rose from the bed and their faces were level. His grip on her arm softened, but hadn't left. They were so close, almost sharing the same breathing space. Erik's eyes were questioning and guarded.

"I'm sorry…"

Suddenly, sitting there on the edge of Erik's magnificent swan bed with him staring at her as candlelight played upon his perfect and tragic features, she felt that her reason for coming to see him was completely feeble…maybe even childish.

As Nicole attempted to concoct a feasible excuse, she looked around the room seeing books, scrolls of sheet music, and other broken trinkets – But she wasn't even seeing them. Her face was forced back to Erik when he applied his other hand to her chin. The one on her arm refused to leave, as if lifting it would be the unspoken signal for her to leave. Her face was turned toward him, but her eyes still resisted and instead moved down.

A gorgeous, well-muscled chest met Nicole's gaze.

"Nicole…" The tone Erik used was laced with mild amusement.

If possible, Nicole's face grew hotter. Between the two, Nicole still felt his chest was the lesser of two evils. She spoke to it instead of his face. "I thought you might be mad at me. You didn't come to see me lately and I thought, maybe you had decided to ignore me." Out loud, Nicole now knew that these weren't logical assumptions. In the past, Erik would be absent from sight for a week or more. But as he began to trust her, the length of time between absences shortened until rarely a day passed without being in one another's company. Maybe she had just jumped to conclusions.

The hand from her chin dropped. Nicole glanced up to find that Erik's eyes had shifted over to another point in the room. He was considering something. When he looked back at her, he was still considering.

"I suppose I was recovering from shock." Not quite what she was expecting, Nicole waited for him to continue, "I have never _willingly_ shown my entire face to anyone. Not even Mme. Giry who merely stumbled upon my deformity. Even Christine – " Here he paused, a brief look of pain, then it was gone, "Her curiosity had ruled her actions and she discovered my secret."

From his hardened features, Nicole concluded that Christine hadn't taken his secret well. Without conscious thought, Nicole's hand drifted up to Erik's deformity and caressed the ruined skin. His amber eyes flashed in shock and he jerked away. "I'm sorry." Nicole's offending hand dropped back into her lap.

Erik resisted the urge to brush own hand over his tingling face. "No." He met her eyes. "You are welcome to do it again."

Nicole looked as surprised as Erik felt at those unbidden words. She accepted the offer and rubbed her palm across his molten skin. The pace of her heart increased as Erik's face leaned into the touch.

Erik opened his eyes and saw the increased intensity in Nicole's. Never before had he felt this way about another person. Not even Christine. Erik had idolized Christine, worshiped her from afar, believing her kind heart and pure soul could accept him entirely. He had placed too many expectations on her. What he had thought was love was merely idolatry, obsession…What he had with Nicole was truly more powerful, all-encompassing.

Erik leaned in and brushed his lips across Nicole's. Nicole was pleasantly surprised and pressed back, seeking a continuance. Erik obligingly deepened the kiss. When they broke apart for breath, Nicole ran her hands down his bare chest in soothing circles and kissed along his perfect jawline. Erik bent to her neck and sucked on the tender flesh there.

Her moan encouraged him to continue, but he moved away from her anyway.

She was confused, "What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't go any further tonight."

"Why?"

How those words set his heart thumping. "Because…because this shouldn't be rushed." His nether regions disagreed.

Nicole tilted her head. "You want to get used to the idea?"

Erik's lips quirked upward in a smile, "Exactly."

Nicole's smile matched his own. "Promise to visit me tomorrow?"

Erik nodded. "I'll bring the list of perspective replacements to your office tomorrow morning."

For a moment Nicole had to think about that. "Right – the replacement for Carlotta."

They met for one more brief kiss and then Nicole left to get some much needed sleep.


	15. The Rumor

Author's Note: So, things are progressing well. I need to leave off for a while though, because life's becoming hectic again. I'll keep writing more chapters (this story is far from done, I'm finding) and so I wouldn't be surprised if there are 25 or more chaps...Hope you like the plot!

Chapter 15 – The Rumor

The dancers' barracks were packed full with women getting ready to bed down for the night. Pillows were tossed to their respective beds, extra blankets divided up for the night, borrowed clothes returned, and the daily gossip exchanged.

Meg was only half paying attention to the two ballerinas behind her as she wound her hair into a simple braid in front of her mirror.

"I always thought it was rather strange how they suddenly got along."

"Yes, but at least now we know the _real_ reason they're seen together all of the time."

"But still. Monsieur Leroux and…the Phantom!"

At this, Meg spun around to look at her fellow dancers. "M. Leroux and the Phantom are having an affair?"

Everyone in the barracks stopped talking and looked at Meg, who only had eyes for the girls in front of her. They were shocked at her outburst but nodded their heads.

Clairé said, "I heard it from John." Her eyebrows creased and her lips deepened into a frown. "Do you think it's true, Meg?"

Meg silently shook her head, but her face didn't look so sure. She jumped to her feet and raced out of the barracks to find her mother. Once she was gone, all Hell broke loose with Clairé being the center of it all.

XXX

Erik and Nicole were happily engaging upon dinner together in Erik's lair when Mme. Giry came gliding through the arch in the boat.

Without waiting for greetings to be exchanged, "Do you know what the entire ballet corps are saying about the two of you?" Erik opened his mouth to ask just that when she continued on, "That you are both having an affair!"

Naively, Nicole asked, "With who?"

With a fierce look and a pointed finger, "With each other!"

Erik and Nicole looked at one another in shock, then Nicole blushed. Mme. Giry saw this and exclaimed, "You mean to tell me that it is true?"

Erik scowled at her, "_Nicolas_ is not my lover, but _Nicole_ is…at least since a week ago."

Nicole looked between the two of them. "Well that is not the point." Erik opened his mouth to argue, but – "Well, it isn't! What is important is who spread the rumor seeing as how _Nicolas_ and Erik have never been in an intimate situation."

This was true. Despite the fact that Nicole and Erik had begun their relationship a week ago, the relationship between the manager (M. Leroux) and the artist (Erik _le Phantom_), had not changed. They still went about all of their business transactions the same as before, no improper intimacy involved. So who had started this unfounded rumor?

Erik looked over at Giry, "Where did you hear this from?"

Giry huffed indignantly as if the thought of her participating in mindless gossip was the norm for her, "I heard it from Meg, who heard it from Clairé, who says she heard it from John."

Nicole stood up. "Then we look for John and see who _he_ heard it from."

XXX

John tugged nervously at his tattered coat as the intimidating forms of Nicolas Leroux and Erik _le Phantom_ loomed over him.

"We will not ask again. Who told you about this filthy rumor?"

John's baleful eyes regarded Erik's own blazing amber ones with great trepidation. "Please sir…I don't want to get her in trouble."

At Erik's inhuman snarl, John shrunk further back into his chair. M. Leroux stepped up to him this time. "Whatever it is she said is slander and there will be punishment. But I wonder…which of you will incur the greater punishment?"

John gulped keeping his eyes on both employers. "Punishment?"

Taking Nicolas' lead Erik said, "Yes, John. You see, if you refuse to tell us her name then you are the one who will be – how should I put this? – let go."

They waited while he quietly absorbed this and knew the instant he decided to throw his partner to the wolves. Licking his lips he said, "Now, I wouldn't usually rat out a girl, but _she_ has a shot at finding work, I'm just a lousy stage-hand – "

"Her name, John." Nicolas growled.

"Carlotta."

Neither partner was surprised.

XXX

Carlotta tried to hide her smirk when she saw her current employers outside her door. She didn't quite manage it. After inviting them in, Carlotta sank into a comfortable chair and crossed her legs in (as past experiences had indicated) a seductive way. "So, have you both come to apologize for your rude behavior?"

Nicolas raised an eyebrow, "Not quite. Actually we believe it is you who owes us an apology."

Carlotta caught on. "I can make that _particular_ rumor disappear simply by giving evidence to the contrary."

"Oh really?" Erik purred, arms over his chest.

Carlotta seemed oblivious to the queer glint in his eyes. "All Nicolas has to do is be seen with a charming, vivacious woman on his arm and no one will even question your…preference." She smiled at Nicolas in what she thought was a sexy manner and leaned back in her chair, completely convinced that she had won this argument.

Nicolas and Erik exchanged a look, then turned to Carlotta and said the three words they had wanted to say for months, "You are fired."


	16. The Reporter

Chapter 16 – The Reporter

_Tired, so very tired._ Nicole stumbled up the stairs of Erik's lair. Her mood was, however, tempered by the soothing notes that Erik was coaxing from the organ. She slumped into a chair and closed her eyes to better appreciate this new piece.

Nicole had been working late into the night for the past week-and-a-half. Luckily, they had already found a new prima donna to replace Carlotta and so were also working on a new play, which was coming along well, but required an awful lot of work. New props had been devised, new instruments to be bought, and the bills never stopped (not that they were lacking money). The more Erik and Nicole combined their talents the more success they were able to achieve.

But it still required a great deal of time and effort.

When Erik ended his piece, Nicole was half-asleep. She didn't even protest when Erik lifted her from the chair with a soft chuckle and placed her in his bed. With a contented sigh, Nicole snuggled into the luxurious sheets. Erik chuckled deeply again at her innocent antics and turned to leave.

As his presence weakened, Nicole lifted her head and blearily blinked her eyes. "Where are you going? Aren't you tired?"

He half-turned to her, she could only see his masked side, "I thought you might prefer to simply sleep."

The effort to keep her head raised was too much and as she dropped it back down, she said, "Yes, but I don't have to do that alone," - mumbling the next part – "besides, where would _you_ sleep?"

By this time Nicole had completely lost the battle with her eyelids and so she didn't see the tender emotion shining in the Phantom's eyes as he fully turned to her. In answer, Erik removed his coat and settled into the bed next to her. On the verge of sleep, she rolled over and rested her head on his chest.

Before sleep fully overcame her, Nicole whispered, "I like the sound of your heartbeat."

XXX

As Marcus was coming down from his high, Carlotta knew this was the perfect moment to ask for a favor. She ran a hand down his chest and smiled at him coyly; he returned it with a silly sated one. He wasn't the best lover she had ever had, but that wasn't why she slept with him.

Marcus Wood was an English reporter in his fifties, rotund with a receding hairline. He had come to Paris for a little excitement and some new stories.

Like any hopeful, ambitious (but talentless) men, he had been easy to get into bed with a gorgeous opera star. Now there was a price to pay – She had given him a great romp between the sheets, he would help her get revenge.

"Marc – darling, I need you to do something for me – "

XXX

Instead of taking the long trek down to Erik's lair, Nicole opted to just sink down into her bed. She and Erik had been sleeping in his bed for almost a week now; just sleeping, no after form of activity. Nicole was a little annoyed, but knew Erik had his reasons for postponing intimacy. Something else that annoyed her was the fact that she always found herself going to _his_ quarters, never the other way around. Then again, she reasoned that was a good practice for privacy reasons. Erik could remove his mask and Nicole could slip off everything else.

But tonight, Nicole just wanted to sleep (with or without Erik). She was so exhausted she didn't even bother removing her wig and mustache. This was how Erik found her an hour later.

Erik had finished another piece of music (which he wouldn't quite admit to being inspired by Nicole) and had gone to bed for some much deserved rest. But sleep was slow in coming. He kept tossing and turning and couldn't find a comfortable position. He glanced at the space beside him, coming to a conclusion, then shrugging it off. He couldn't be affected by Nicole's presence so much that it would disrupt his sleep, could he?

With Christine, it was different. With Christine he had always had to _imagine_ and _theorize_ who she was, how she might react to situations. Christine was someone he could only have assumptions about. But Nicole…with Nicole, Erik just knew. He knew how much she loved apples, dark blue colors, constellations. He knew how much she loved his music, his dry wit, his voice. Most important, she knew him. They connected and understood one another. If Erik had to put it into words, he would say that she was his other half.

This conclusion (and insomnia) led him to seek Nicole, where he found her asleep on her bed. Erik stood there for a moment, feeling like the dark, looming shadow of Death. A moment of selfishness wriggled through, leaving him wanting to wake Nicole just so that he could see her eyes, hear her voice…He quashed it, however, in favor of watching her dream. It soothed him watching her chest rise and fall with each breath, her brow unfurrowed. Erik was also amused that she had been so tired as to neglect the removal of her wig and mustache. Whether or not he wanted to wake her, she would regret falling asleep with her disguise on in the morning, as several other theatre-mongers learned quickly.

XXX

It started with her head becoming cold and then there was a tugging sensation at her lips…Nicole sleepily batted away the intrusions, but it persisted and a sharp, stinging tug brought her to full wakefulness. She bolted up and smacked the offending person across the face.

Erik's head jerked to the side from the force and when he looked back Nicole was glaring at him.

"That was painful."

He quirked a brow, "Better this slight pain now than more pain later. This adhesive isn't meant for extended periods."

Nicole seemed to come to herself in that moment, for she did know that – from painful experience, but still… "You could have woken me up. It might have been easier for _me_ to remove." She huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

The Phantom appeared to be deliberating from the half of his face that was unmasked, "In all honesty, I sincerely thought that I might be able to remove them without waking you."

Her glare magnified, "Well, you failed."

Erik's gloved hand came up to rub his abused face, dramatically wincing, "So, I have noticed."

That properly mollified Nicole and she lifted up her hands to caress the now red and irritated skin.

"But one thing I would not have been able to remove without waking you was your bindings." Nicole followed Erik's gaze to her breasts which were bound with bandages to complete her disguise. "I would imagine they become uncomfortable after a while."

She smirked in response. "Would you like to help me remove them?"

The Phantom's eyes flared up, gaining a fierce intensity. "Yes, I would."

Nicole was momentarily caught off guard, she had expected him to back off and leave wishing her a good night and that would have concluded the matter…But this time he accepted.

The manager began things by removing her shirt, a teasing light in her smile and in her eyes. Erik watched her, entranced, until she began to unravel the bandages. Then passion took over…

XXX

Marcus Wood had been able to find the peephole in the mirror after a few wanderings through dark, dank passages beyond the walls of the Opera House. Carlotta had told him she had suspected such a thing – always feeling those eyes upon her in her dressing room – and then when the commissioner and his police had arrived and found the secret passages leading to his lair, Carlotta was convinced there was one behind the mirror in her old dressing room as well. The same room that Nicolas Leroux now occupied…

The reporter had found it when 'Nicolas' had collapsed on his bed, but when Marcus grew bored of waiting for anything better to occur, footsteps forced him to duck around a corner where he could see Erik le Phantom glide into view and then enter Nicolas' quarters through the mirror.

Scurrying back into place, he saw Erik watching the sleeping Nicolas, then sit down on his bed. When Marcus didn't think things could get more scandalous – Erik pulled off M. Leroux's wig, letting loose a bun of brown hair. The next several moments had Marcus taking voyeurism to a whole new level as he took in everything so as to have a good report, both for Carlotta, and the millions of Parisians who would just _die_ when they read about this shocking affair!

But first, he would collect a generous reward from Carlotta for this – especially after witnessing the Phantom's and this woman transvestite's complete debauchery in the bedroom…


	17. The Challenge

Chapter 17 – The Challenge

The letters from Nicole's family continued to flutter in. Most were from parents, others came from her brothers. Pierre – the youngest of the boys, but a few years older than Nicole – was coming into town for a visit. He was due to arrive in a week.

It was nice to see Nicole in such high spirits, but Erik was a little anxious about meeting a member of her family. This was all so new to him, having a beautiful, intelligent lover who accepted everything about him was one thing. To be accepted by her family was another. Erik was also wary of how to respond. He had never had a family who had loved him, even his mother had shunned the sight of him. How would they react to this dark, ruinous demon taking their daughter away from them? Nicole often told him stories about her family and what it was like growing up with that kind of love. She also frequently assured him that if they could accept her dressing as a man and running a theater, they would surely accept him. Erik had his reservations but was willing to overcome them if it meant keeping Nicole happy.

Nicole, for her part, was excited to see Pierre. She got along best with him of all her brothers because of the least amount of years between their ages. The two had always pulled pranks on the elder members of the household. Listening to her relate these tales filled him with a special warmth, as if he was living her life. Loving Nicole meant that he might also have a family; that hope frightened him. If he lost either one…

Despite Erik's anxiety regarding his personal life, he had high hopes for the theater. At least once a week the Opera Populaire made the front page and the latest article still brought on the occasional conspiratorial smirk between the two managers. In summary, the public was truly amazed that the theater had been this successful, given the many years that it had been plagued by a mysterious force, known only as "the Phantom." The public could only make vague speculations as to why the attacks had stopped, but only the employees of the theater knew half of the story, while Nicole and Erik were enjoying the happy truth and reveling in it.

Yes, life was turning out quite well for both of them; nothing could possibly go wrong - except when Carlotta showed up once again to darken their doorstep.

Erik was busy directing the cast with their latest project, when Mme. Giry swept onstage, grabbed his arm, and began dragging him off. Erik only started to protest when they entered a hallway, not far from Nicole's office.

"Madame, what is the meaning of this?"

Giry's brows were furrowed and her lips pursed in a straight line but she managed to pry them apart enough to say, "Carlotta is here and she went to Nicole's office. I thought you might want to be there to see what she had to say."

At this, Erik broke into a strong stride, leaving Giry to stumble after him. He arrived to find Carlotta and Nicole standing a foot apart in the small office. Carlotta was glaring and Nicole was meeting this glare with stony silence. When Erik flung the door open with enough force that it bounced off the wall behind it, they turned to look at him.

Carlotta immediately lost what little control of her temper she had at the sight of him and the most contemptuous sneer curved her lips. "I knew there was something odd between the two of you." Her gaze flicked to Nicole. "But I never thought it would _this_ odd." With the speed of a snake-strike, Carlotta stepped close to Nicole and ripped the faux mustache from her lip.

In reaction to Nicole's yelp of pain, Erik lunged forward and grabbed Carlotta by the throat, lifting her from the floor. Nicole was able to recover enough to pull at his sleeve and request that he put her down. Only when Carlotta started to turn blue did he dump her. She fell in a heap on the floor gasping. While Carlotta recovered her air, Erik smoothed the pads of his gloved thumbs over Nicole's red, irritated upper lip. A few tears had descended from her eyes in an uncontrolled reaction to the sharp pain.

Carlotta managed to stand, still rubbing her throat. Between gasps she spoke, "Now, I see it – With my own – eyes. The Phan – Phantom in _love_." She spat out the last like a curse.

Erik's amber eyes were blazing as he made to take a step toward her. Carlotta's eyes widened in fear and she flinched back. Nicole placed a hand on his arm, deterring his progress.

Nicole said, "Carlotta, I have important work to be done so whatever drama you have come here to do, get it over with and go."

Carlotta seemed to have regained her composure and held up the mustache triumphantly. "Your secret is out now, and unless you take me back – I'll tell everyone."

Nicole narrowed her eyes. "And who would believe you? You are an aging, washed out, rejected, talentless diva." Each word seemed to cut into Carlotta like a knife. "With only your word behind you, people would think you either mad or vengeful. Not good odds, I'd wager."

Carlotta sneered, "Here, you are wrong. I have a close…friend who saw you with his own eyes." ("I'm sure he is close." Erik quipped). "He will vouch for me and the public will want to hear from _you_ and will demand proof…from _you_. But I can stop that – if you hire me back, that is."

Erik's heart was pounding in his ears and murderous thoughts ran rampant through his mind. There were so many scenarios where he saw himself killing her with the Punjab, or a knife, and disposing her body this side of the Seine. But Nicole was making plans of her own…

"Alright." Erik and Carlotta could do nothing but stare at Nicole's serene face. "Make your accusations – bring your witness with you. Stand in front of the theater for all I care. After all, any press is good press. But you really must be going; I wasn't lying about the work." When Carlotta continued to stand there shell-shocked, Nicole made shooing motions with her hands.

Erik had a thought, "Mme. Giry, would you be so kind as to escort our dear Carlotta out of the building." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Giry stride through the doorway with as much dignity as a woman of her stature could muster having been caught eavesdropping. He felt his blood pressure drop when Carlotta left his sight trailing dazedly behind Giry.

With furrowed brow and narrowed eyes, he turned to look at Nicole who was jotting off a quick note and sealing it. "What are you planning?"

She looked up at him through her eyelashes and grinned. "I really can't wait to see my brother…This is going to be fun."


	18. Exposure

Chapter 18 – Exposure

It had taken Carlotta a day or so to get over her shock at having been rejected and thwarted – yet again. Contacting and scheming with Marcus had taken two more days, but finally they were ready to make their stand. The two plotters had sent intriguing letters to several newspaper offices stating that if they wanted to get the story of the year they would be rewarded by amassing outside the Opera Populaire on Sunday at high noon.

That is where Sunday found them. Carlotta and Marcus were waiting patiently as the front steps of the theatre as all of the expected reporters crowded around them. Most of the passing public were drawn in by the sight of so many people, just standing outside the theatre, that they drifted over in curiosity. Merchants and businessmen from the surrounding buildings saw the commotion and went to inspect it themselves.

When Carlotta thought the crowd was large enough, she began to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen, you have all been deceived! The man you all know as Nicolas Leroux is – a WOMAN!" Several gasps met this exclamation and reporters began scribbling furiously in their notes while cameras they had lugged with them – just in case – pinged and burst with light as they captured the mournful pleading face of the rejected opera star. Marcus stepped forward to relate his sordid tale which created even more of a uproar. By this time, the constabulary had appeared and were trying to determine if this news was cause for a riot and mob outbreak, which they hoped their presence would quell.

As the people became more agitated they started a chant, demanding to speak to Leroux to clear the matter up. The police – seeing an opportunity to lend their services – mounted the stairs and entered the Opera Populaire. Nearly five minutes had passed in which the crowd became even more emotionally unstable and the reporters were chomping at the bit to get to the bottom of the story. They needn't have waited a moment later, for Nicolas Leroux, escorted by the police with Erik by his side, had made his appearance feet from Carlotta and her accomplice.

Leroux tilted his head to the side in polite confusion as the reporters struggled to out-shout one another with their questions as to the validity of Carlotta's and M. Wood's statements.

Leroux's eyes narrowed when he heard that he was a woman in disguise and widened in shock when he was told that he was carrying on a sexual relationship with Erik. Leroux thought for a moment and held up his hands for silence, which was instantly given.

As Leroux's hands dropped to his sides, his mouth opened. "I find myself quite bewildered by these strange accusations." He looked over at Marcus and Carlotta. "I cannot think how these stories were created. In response to them, however, I will say that this is as intimate as I have ever gotten with my associate." Leroux leaned over to Erik, resting his hands on the other man's shoulders, and gave a kiss to Erik's cheek on either side. He then turned to the crowd, "Now, if that is a sign of sexual indulgence than I hate to be the one to point out that all of Paris is involved in this activity!" This statement was met with a few surprised chuckles and applause here and there. "As to the second accusation, allow me to dispel any doubts that might be plaguing you." Leroux unbuttoned his coat, which he handed to a nearby officer. Next came his waistcoat, then his shirt. He felt all eyes glued to his chest as he stripped and revealed a very finely toned, well-muscled, _masculine_ chest. He turned in a circle, displaying himself and shouted "Would you like me to remove my pants too?" A few women catcalled to that statement and he flashed the audience a wide grin; the grin grew in maliciousness as he turned to look at the flabbergasted faces of Carlotta and M. Wood. To the crowd he said, "I'm afraid that I must cut this display a little short. You see, I have a rather large theatre to run and the work refuses to do itself!"

With that last statement, Leroux and Erik made their way inside leaving Carlotta and Marcus alone to face the wrath of the public and explain to the police that they hadn't committed slander – despite all evidence to the contrary.

A woman, standing across the street could barely move from laughter as she witnessed the scene, but managed to move into the shadows as the police took Carlotta and Marcus Wood into custody for their senseless accusations of slander.

XXX

Nicole was still roaring with laughter as Erik, Pierre, and herself told their own versions of the event. The three were sitting at a table in Erik's lair enjoying a nice bottle of champagne as an after-dinner/celebratory drink.

Pierre cracked a smile, "I must say, Nic. I had a few doubts about your plan."

Nicole stuck her tongue out at him and replied, "Like what?"

"Well, I didn't think grumpy over here – " He jerked his thumb at Erik, "would let anyone greet him with such liberal use of lips…except you, of course."

Nicole blushed at this and met Erik's warm eyes across the table. Erik liked Pierre the moment Nicole said she loved him and Pierre's reaction to that was to sling his arm around Erik's shoulders and say mournfully, "You're stuck with her now, old boy."

Because Carlotta had taken so long to make her stand, Nicole had plenty of time to wait, (and then prepare) Pierre for his role as manager for a day. Now, they were celebrating their unparalleled success in the scheme of Carlotta's final stage exit: social outcast from the most prestigious city in the world.

Pierre leaned inward, "Seriously, though. You are brilliant…but, of course you learned from the master."

Nicole took the teasing in stride, "Yeah, well I think the student surpassed the master."

Erik was happy watching the siblings banter playfully through half-lidded eyes. He would admit to feelings of jealously, however; jealousy towards Nicole for having such a loving family and jealousy towards Pierre for having such a close relationship with Nicole. There was one thing Erik hadn't learned from his relationship with Christine: How to control his emotions of possessiveness. Despite this, Erik was able to keep them in check and the three had a wonderful dinner. Erik even allowed Pierre to stay in the lair to keep up appearances while he visited and the two managers gave him tours of the city and the theatre when work could be put aside.

Soon, Pierre had to leave and promised to paint Erik in a good light when he went back home to visit their parents. Nicole and Erik bid him a warm farewell. While they had been happy to have him, the two managers were also happy to see him leave – now they could finally be alone, and their hearts were lighter than ever knowing that Carlotta would never be bothering them again and that, if Pierre was any indication, Erik had passed the Leroux-family inspection. Their lives were perfect.

There was only one person who could make it fall to pieces around them.

Author's Note: Virtual chocolate-chip cookies for anyone who can guess the person!


	19. A Phantom's Love

Author's Note: Finally! It is complete! I thank everyone for taking time to read this and review. May the legends of the Phantom of the Opera never end!

and credit to _Agony Born From Bliss_ for figuring out about Pierre's stand-in.

Chapter 19 – A Phantom's Love

Not much had changed in the Opera Populaire since she had last walked its halls. Everything had been restored since the fire and she found herself harboring much gratitude towards the patron, this Leroux character, for having returned the theatre to its proper glory. The woman smiled sadly to herself in remembrance of that dark, dangerous night. Her heart skipped a beat when the image of the Phantom's blazing eyes searing her soul appeared in her mind. Her heart swelled with emotion.

She had heard about Leroux taking over and doing the remodeling on the theatre through the newspapers and soon caught the story of the second manager who was a complete mystery to the public. They only knew his first name: Erik, but nothing else could be gathered. His origins were a mystery.

But she knew who he was. She was the only woman who could possibly understand him. With all her heart, she knew she was the only one who could accept him for who he _really_ was.

The woman decided to go straight to the source. She knew the passageways of the theatre's basements like the back of her hand. The Phantom's lair was a place she would never forget.

As she approached the lair she heard two voices. One was definitely the Phantom's. The other's sounded male, but she couldn't be sure. When she slid into sight in the boat, passing under the gate, she saw two men bending over several sheets of paper and quickly rifling through them, sorting and commenting on them. It was only when she had docked and climbed out of the boat that they realized she was there.

The Phantom's eyes visibly widened and his mouth parted in shock when he recognized her.

"Hello, Erik." She shyly whispered.

It took him a moment to find his voice, "Christine."

XXX

Nicole looked from one to the other in bemusement. She had a bad feeling about the way they were staring at each other. Christine was already blushing but holding Erik's perpetually intense gaze. In turn, he appeared as if he were watching a beautiful ghost. Both were waiting for the other to speak, as if afraid one word would shatter the moment and send them bolting. But Nicole was not bound by the same spell…

"Erik, care to introduce me to your friend?"

As if waking from a dream, Erik turned dazed eyes to Nicole. Seeing her face got his brain working again and he said, "Nicolas, if you could excuse us for a moment."

Nicole felt her world take a dive as Erik dismissed her so mechanically. She felt herself fall back onto general courtesies. "Of course, Erik. Have a nice day." She tipped her hat as she passed Christine, who still appeared a little bewildered, and took the boat that Christine had just used to make her departure.

Twenty minutes later and Nicole was still roaming the halls aimlessly on legs of lead. She half-heartedly bid hello to the few employees she met, but continued to dwell on the beautiful, porcelain angel who had captured Erik's mind so completely.

_His mind _and_ his heart_?

"Nicolas? – Nicolas?" Nicole glanced up ad found Mme. Giry walking by her side. "Oh, hello, Mme. Giry."

Giry placed a hand on Nicole's shoulder and started to steer her towards her own personal rooms that was one of the privileges given to being the ballet instructor of the Populaire. The woman led the manager to the only table in the small room and then put on a kettle for tea. While the water was warming, Giry positioned herself on the opposite side of Nicole's seat.

"Now, Nicole, what has gotten into you?"

Nicole looked at her with dull eyes. "Do you know of a woman called Christine?"

Giry leaned back in her chair in surprise. "Did Erik mention this name?"

Nicole half-rolled a shoulder and began telling Giry of the recent events in Erik's lair. By the end of the telling Giry's lips were pursed and her response was, "So, she dared come back, did she?"

At this, the manager's ears pricked up – she was starting to feel better getting allof this out into the open and sharing with Giry. She found herself interested now in what Giry obviously knew about this mysterious woman.

"The woman you saw was Christine Diae. In short, she was the woman Erik had burned the theatre down in his attempt to woo."

Pieces of this story began to fill in; Nicole remembered reading something about a missing opera star, but no one had discovered her body in the ruins. "I remember. So where has she been all this time?"

Giry grew a bit quiet at this point, but replied. "With Raoul, one assumes."

"Raoul?"

"The Vicomte de Changy who was the patron of this theatre supporting those two buffoons. Thank goodness you came along to take over." Nicole couldn't help but smile at this. "Well, there was this thing between Christine, Erik, and Raoul. The two men loved Christine and Christine had trouble choosing…Until, she saw Erik's dark side."

Nicole frowned, "His face?"

Giry's lips pursed again. "That was _one_ of the reasons that she chose Raoul over Erik. His face did horrify her, but his murderous and violent nature was something she could never come to terms with."

Nicole thought on this for a while. She didn't understand what people found so disturbing about Erik's face. It was certainly disconcerting – not normal – bit it wasn't _horrific_. As to his murderous tendencies, Nicole knew he had gotten a better handle on those and while he sometimes slipped into a black mood when he got stuck on a problem in the theatre directing on the sets, and sometimes his muse left him on his own personal operas, she found that rather endearing. The man was intense; he acted passionately and felt passionately. It was who he was and Nicole was able to work around it (and enjoy it in the bedroom when the mood struck). She knew he had to brood about things for a time before he could start planning on how to address the problem. Nicole wouldn't change anything about him.

Christine, on the other hand, sounded like she was flattered from the Phantom's attentions but couldn't handle the rest of him…What if he still chose Christine over her?

As if sensing where her thoughts were, Giry reached across the table and wrapped her hands around Nicole's. "If you want my opinion, I think Erik loves you in the _true_ sense of it. I have never seen him in such a good humor before. He is far less severe than when he was pinning after that girl."

Nicole sincerely hoped that was the case, but she already found herself comparing looked with Christine…and Nicole found herself lacking.

XXX

Erik casually swirled the dark wine around in his glass, his nostrils flaring as he caught the sweet scent the action released.

"Why have you come back, Christine?"

Christine was busy fidgeting with her own glass across the table. "Raoul and I…we came to the realization that we weren't who we thought we were."

Erik sat back and pondered. It sounded like the same thing he had discovered about himself and Christine. "You both were in the love with the _idea_ of being in love."

All the woman could do before him was smile sadly and lift her head in a single nod. Then she said, "Erik, I hope you can forgive me. I was so foolish as to reject –" She stopped when the Phantom raised his hand for silence.

It was his turn to speak. "I have already forgiven you, but only because that forgiveness has been fed by the love I feel for another."

At Christine's furrowed brow, Erik could just imagine what she must be thinking. Her next words confirmed it: "Does this woman _know_?"

Erik gripped his glass so tightly it shattered, spraying wine everywhere and making Christine flinch. He cursed and shook his hand to rid his glove of the excess liquid. As he pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket to clean the rest, he replied, "Yes, she does. In fact, she has even seen my other half and has yet to shy away." His eyes pinned Christine to her chair. "Unlike someone else I know." At her continued stare, he rose from his chair and began to busy himself with papers and books and instruments – anything to keep his hands occupied while he tried to quell the urge to wrap those hands around Christine's pretty, little neck and _squeeze_!

_How dare she ask such a question! How dare she!_ Erik thought furiously as he piled music books atop one another. He stiffened when arms came around his waist and a face pressed against his back.

"You allowed her to see your face?" Christine whispered in a sickeningly pitying voice.

A few years ago, Erik would have reveled in the feeling of Christine touching his body willingly. But now…Now, Nicole's face swam up from the depths of memory and the thought that any other woman but _her_ was touching him in a too-familiar manner was disturbing, made his skin crawl and his muscles lock with tension.

He spun around and gripped Christine's arms so painfully that she whimpered and tried to pull away, but he held her there. "Do not touch me again." He shoved her away, not caring that she sprawled in a heap at his feet. "I have made peace with your rejection, Christine. Now, _kindly_ make peace with mine." He stepped over her crumpled form and want to procure a boat for her leave-taking. The Phantom had had enough.

As he descended the stairs to the lake's edge, however, he found another boat gliding into view. Within it sat a woman with beautiful, long, wavy brown hair and a dark green dress that flowed around her form when she stood to greet him.

"Hello, Erik. I hope I'm not late."

Nicole stepped out and flung her arms around his surprised, yet grateful form. She put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Just introduce me as Julia."

Erik smiled and hooked her arm with his as he led her up the stairs to where Christine was busy straightening her dress for the new company.

"Christine, this is Julia, the woman whom I was telling you about. Julia, this is Christine, an old acquaintance of mine who was just leaving."

Christine had never looked so hurt or so pathetic in all the time he had known her when she heard herself being referred to as merely an "acquaintance" of Erik's. But he found he couldn't care less. In fact, he felt his old Phantom habits of revenge-seeking coming to the fore and he welcomed them gladly.

His lips curled into a smirk as the Phantom came out to play, and once he got going, he was unstoppable. "You see, Julia. Christine had just had a bad parting of the ways with her lover and she came to me to see if I would take her back, which of course is impossible."

Nicole felt awful for Christine's circumstances, especially when the woman's eyes welled up with tears at Erik's harsh words. But then she remembered who the woman was and the heartbreak she had caused Erik.

"Well, that was rather presumptuous of her to think you would still be pinning after all this time."

Erik pulled Nicole to his side and brought her head under his chin. "Exactly."

The couple fixed her with such pointed stare that Christine could do nothing more than stutter out, "You're monsters! Both of you, and you deserve each other!"

Nicole not unkindly replied, "And you, Christine, deserve someone who is nice and gentle…and blind to all faults."

Christine hiccupped, tears finally falling, and stumbled down the stairs, jumped into a boat (which rocked violently with the face of it) and used the staff to make as quick a departure as she possibly could and not tip herself into the lake.

"Perhaps we were too harsh?" Nicole whispered.

"No. What you said she needed to hear."

Nicole looked up at his face and found the smirk hadn't left it. "You're feeling gleeful."

"What?"

"I know that look. You're reveling in her pain."

The smirk softened into a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I'm more reveling in the fact that the Phantom got his revenge."

Nicole couldn't help the roll of her eyes. "Also, I was putting it on a bit thick for you so that you couldn't be in question of my loyalties."

Nicole buried her head in his chest. "I love you."

"And I love you more than I have ever loved another."

Erik never wasted words so Nicole knew he meant them. Her grip around his waist tightened and loosened and she lifted her face to his and met the lips waiting there.

"Come." Erik whispered, "I have been working on a masterpiece since I met you," He led her over to the organ and they sat down at the bench together, "I have finally finished it and would like for you to hear it."

Nicole found herself enraptured as Erik's fingers traveled across the keys like spider legs, eliciting notes that combined to create a ribbon of beautiful sound that filled the ears and the heart. She rested her head on Erik's shoulder and just let the music wash over her. Even though the song would come to an end; both Nicole and Erik knew that their love for each other would not.

And even though the world did not accept them for who they were, at least they accepted each other.

END


End file.
